Truth is a Gun
by iamdelilah
Summary: Follow-up to "What I Feel For You Is More Than Love". Shane and Jason have been together three years now. They have a second child, Ashley, who's thirteen months old. They're still touring actively and putting out music. Shason and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-post.**

**

* * *

**

Shane and Jason have been together three years now. They have a second child, Ashley, who's thirteen months old. They're still touring actively and putting out music.

It's been hard on all four of them. Neither of the two parents were there to hear Jaiden say his first word, or to see Ashley take his first steps.

They have little arguments more often than not. For instance: Ashley's name. Shane wanted to name him that so badly, much to Jason's dismay.

'Jase,' the singer whined. 'Why can't we name him that?'

'It's a _girl's_ name, Baby,' Jason argued between puffs of his cigarette. 'I'm not naming him that.'

Shane sighed. 'I wish you wouldn't smoke around me,' he said with a slight frown. 'It's bad for both me and the baby. And not to mention Jaiden. Jason, please-'

'Get over it.'

The once-again-pregnant teenager huffed, standing up and announcing, 'I'm naming him Ashley.' He stormed off to their bedroom.

'Shay? Are you mad? Come on, I don't even know what I did,' the baby's daddy said, stabbing his cigarette butt into the ashtray. 'What'd I do?'

Shane stopped dead in his tracks. 'You don't know?'

'Um, not exactly…' the guitarist trailed off.

Shane walked back into the living room. He nodded, smiling slowly. Sweetly. Dangerously. He stormed to their bedroom and slammed the door, saying, 'Hmpf!'

Jason got up with a sigh and followed his boyfriend. 'Baby, you locked the door,' he groaned, trying to get in.

'Mhm, because Jason? You aren't sleeping with me tonight. Or any night, until you admit to me that you like the name I chose and accept it.'

That night Jason slept on the couch, and the next morning he agreed on naming their second son Ashley.

At the moment it's nine at night, and they're pulling up into the driveway. They're coming home from a three-month-long tour and Shane rushes inside of the main house belonging to the Grays. He ignores his doting family and finds his three-year-old playing with blocks on the living room floor. "Jaiden," he whispers with a smile.

"Daddy!" he squeals, getting up and running to Shane. The nineteen-year-old falls to his knees, enveloping his first born in his arms. The little boy starts to cry, clinging to his daddy's neck and begging him not to leave again. That's when Shane starts to sob, cuddling his son and telling him that he won't go away.

Jason comes into the picture, and Jaiden isn't near as excited to see him. He loves his papa, but he's so much closer to Shane. He frowns when hearing his boyfriend's promise. "Shane, what-"

"Later, okay?" the younger of the two snaps as he stands back up.

Jaiden pulls back and wipes his eyes. Then he asks, "Can we go to sweep? Together?"

"As soon as I see Ashley," Shane says, kissing the toddler's forehead.

They go into the baby's room and Jason follows them. The couple stands at the crib as Shane gazes at their second child in a love-struck fashion. Finally, Jason pulls him away and they go to the bedroom, which is now in the main house. Shane sets Jaiden on the bed and the three-year-old watches as his daddy kisses his papa.

"Ready for bed, Jaiden?" Jason asks his son as he walks towards the boy.

"No, Papa," Jaiden shakes his head. The guitarist picks him up and hugs him, because Shane was kind of hogging him earlier.

"On, no, Jaiden's sleeping in the bed with me tonight," the singer says.

"What?"

"I promised him."

"Don't go again, Papa," Jaiden begs before hugging Jason. "Pwease don't go away."

Shane walks to his boyfriend, taking their son and carrying him back to the bed.

"Shane, this is ridiculous. The kid can sleep in his own room."

"What's the matter with you?" the younger male asks.

Jason rolls his eyes. "It's _my_ place to sleep with you; not Jaiden's."

"We were gone for three months," Shane snaps. "That's a long time for someone his age. That's-"

"Yeah, whatever," Jason retorts before walking out and slamming the bedroom door shut.

"I love you," Daddy whispers to Jaiden, who's already asleep, "and I'll never leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shane comes out of the bedroom, wrapped in the mink blanket Jason had insisted on them buying. He goes to the kitchen and finds his babies' daddy sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Hi," he says quietly, feeling horrible for pushing his boyfriend away about ten hours ago.

"Hey," Jason replies dryly.

The nineteen-year-old sits down next to his lover and sighs. "Are you mad at me?"

"In all honesty, yes."

Shane looks down at the hard, wooden tabletop. "Why?"

"You're letting Jaiden get too clingy."

The younger of the two is shocked. His mouth hands open and he doesn't know what to say at first. Then he speaks. "He's three, Jason. We were gone for a fourth of a year and he missed us. It was only for one night."

"He can get over it!" Jason hollers, head snapping to look at Shane.

The outburst wakes Ashley, who starts to cry.

"Thanks," Shane mumbles before getting up and retrieving their second child. He brings Ashley back to the kitchen and sits next to Jason once more.

The twenty-two-year-old groans, "Please make him stop crying."

His boyfriend cuddles the baby, hushing him and humming gently until the crying stops. When he does, Ashley starts to touch Shane's face, grabbing at his nose and lips. They're both laughing now, Shane at his adorable son and Ashley at his surroundings and just about everything. He babbles and the only word that Jason understands is 'Dada' during the entire stream of noises.

"Jase, what's wrong?" Shane asks cautiously after a silence has filled the space again. He's starting to get worried because he knows that Jason has a really bad temper and enjoys expressing it physically. He doesn't exactly feel like having a sore hip or stomach right after getting home.

"What are you talking about?"

The younger of the two casts his gaze downward. "I don't know," he says softly. "It seems like you're jealous that I'm paying so much attention to the boys."

"I am," Jason confirms.

Jaiden appears in the doorway, beaming at his parents. He walks over to Shane, the singer bends down, kissing his son's head, and then Jaiden is picked up by Jason.

"Why?" Shane asks his boyfriend almost silently. "Do you think this is a competition or something? Because it isn't, Jase. I love them just as much as I love you. That's kind of stupid..."

The guitarist pauses and looks at Shane, who in turn cringes. "You're right. I guess it's just- we've been gone for a while and I'm really tired. I'm sorry," he coos, leaning in and kissing his stunned boyfriend's cheek. He turns back to his computer, sending the email to Nate before closing out of the internet browser.

The singer rises and puts Ashley in his highchair before getting his sons' breakfasts ready. Then Shane asks in the sweetest tone he can muster, "Jase, what do you think about having one more?"

"Not right now." Shane frowns. "I think we have enough on our plates as it is," the twenty-two-year-old explains. "We couldn't handle another kid, our careers and touring at the same time. You're only nineteen. I mean, God, Shay, are you _trying_ to ruin your body?"

Shane turns away from his boyfriend and bites his bottom lip. Hard. He's silently thinking, 'Too late, because it already happened' while making oatmeal for Jaiden and Ashley. That's when he decides that he'll wait just a few more weeks to tell Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

It's eleven o'clock in the morning and Shane's still asleep. Jason doesn't about his third pregnancy, and finds his sleeping late a little odd.

He goes into their dark, cold bedroom and goes to his boyfriend, shaking him. "Baby," he coos, "wake up." The younger man groans and shakes his head. Jason frowns, brushing the dark bangs out of the singer's face. "What's wrong, Shay? Are you okay?" He didn't mean to make that rhyme.

"Jason, just fucking leave me alone and let me sleep," Shane snaps because he hasn't gotten enough sleep. He's been up on and off, running to the bathroom farthest from their bedroom and throwing up. Then he panics because he shouldn't've said that. Not to Jason, anyway.

"What?" the twenty-two-year-old barks. "What'd you say, Bitch?"

The singer knows that 'name' means a lot of pain and suffering. Jason only calls him that on 'special' occasions. Shane stammers, "I d-didn't-"

He's cut off by a harsh slap from Jason; one he's accustomed to and one that leaves a distinct hand mark on his lightly-tanned flesh. "Don't _ever_ talk to me like that again. You know better. Apologize," he spits.

"I'm-" he starts, only then the tears start to come because he's about to throw up. He starts to move from the bed but Jason grabs his wrist tightly.

"Apologize!"

"I'm about-" Shane stops right there, heaving the contents of his stomach onto the bedroom floor and Jason's feet several times.

The guitarist goes into an uncontrollable rage now. He grabs his boyfriend's arm and throws him onto the floor, which is pretty far down from the high bed. He kicks Shane's side hard, causing the younger male to yelp loudly in pain. The pregnant boy writhes around so that it's impossible for to be kicked in his womb which is carrying their third baby.

Jason reaches down, hands gripping several knots of Shane's hair as he shoves the singer's face in his own vomit.

Shane's sobbing uncontrolably now and he thinks this is the maddest he's ever seen Jason get. He glances up momentarily to see Jaiden standing in the doorway, sobbing as well. "Baby, don't cry," Shane whispers to the distraught three-year-old from his place on the floor. "Daddy's okay." Jason whips around, storming towards their first son. The singer panics, screaming as loud as he can, "Jason, no!" He tries to get up but the pain pulsing through his body won't let him.

The elder of the two slams the door and focuses his attention on his cowering boyfriend now. He saunters over to the pregnant boy and kicks his side again, harder this time before shoving Shane's face into the vile substance once more.

"Say you're fucking sorry," Jason orders.

"I'm sorry," Shane whispers, trying to get free. His boyfriend finally lets him go and the singer sits up and back against the bed frame. "I'm so sorry, Honey," he admits truthfully. "I'm just tired. I love you..."

Jason slaps Shane's face once more before turning and leaving. Before walking out completely he says, pointing to the smeared barf on the floor, "Clean that shit up."

Shane closes his eyes and wipes his face on his shirt before trying to move. He can't; he can't stand up and so now that the door is open Jaiden runs to his daddy, crying. Shane holds his arms out, wrapping them securely around the toddler and ignoring his need to wash his own vomit from his face and hair.

"D-Daddy," Jaiden worries, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shane whispers into his son's brown locks. "Did Papa leave?" The three-year-old nods and the pregnant boy forces himself to get up, putting Jaiden on his feet, instructing him to stay there and retrieve Ashley from his playpen in the living room. Shane then limps back to Jaiden and locks them all in the bedroom securely. "Sweetie, can you play with Ashley while I take a shower?" he asks, winching as he puts the thirteen-month-old on the floor.

As he's going to the bathroom he hears Jaiden say, "Peek-a-boo!" Then Ashley giggles his adorable laugh, claps, and the process repeats.

After a hot shower Shane feels so much better. He examines his body and sees the large, purple bruises forming on his hip and side. He sighs softly, looking down at his belly and knowing that he's going to have to tell Jason about the third baby. Then Shane figures that'll be another beating.

The nineteen-year-old walks out of the bathroom and walks slowly towards the bed, tired and sore. He directly avoids the puddle of vomit and double checks to make sure the door is locked before snatching Ashley from the floor. Jaiden follows his daddy obediently and waits for Shane to put him on the bed as he's done Ashley. The singer does, and they all three lie down together, Ashley between Jaiden and his daddy.

"I love you," Shane tells Jaiden.

The toddler smiles, leans over and kisses the nineteen-year-old's nose. Then he innocently murmurs, "Why are you sad?"

"Aren't you tired?" the singer asks immediately.

Jaiden shakes his head. "Why you have bo-bos?" he wonders, tracing the red mark on Shane's cheek.

The yet-again-pregnant teenager presses a soft kiss to his first son's forehead and hugs Ashley closer to his chest. "Shh, Jay," he whispers. "Just go to sleep, okay?"

"'Kay," Jaiden replies sleepily.

Shane joins him a while later, having repeated his son's last question over and over in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jason comes back, Jaiden and Ashley are awake. It's around one o'clock and he puts Shane's roses in a crystal vase before going and getting his sons from the bedroom. Shane locked it but of course, Jason has the key. He opens the door just a crack so that they can both walk out and when Ashley is at Jason's knees, he scoops the baby up and carries him to the nursery for a diaper change.

Jason hadn't gone to see Nate earlier. He drove around instead, hating himself for losing control again.

He loves Shane. He really, _really_ does but some things just make him snap. Being spoken to bitterly is one of them. Jason thinks that maybe it's because his father treated both him and his mother horribly. His mom died because of his father, and now his dad is in jail. Jason promised her that he would never go visit his father, though, because that would be like betrayal at its worst.

When someone needs comforting, Jason goes into his compassionate mode. But that's only if the comfort needing isn't because of his actions. It's sort of like a balancing law that he's created in his depressed mind.

Yes, the guitarist has been diagnosed with severe depression but he won't do anything about it. He's tried medication, but that only made him worse. He tried to commit suicide on tour with Connect Three once. That's when Shane fell in love with him.

He lay in the then-eighteen-year-old's bunk and comforted him with hugs and kisses to the cheek. Jason wouldn't tell Shane why he'd try to commit suicide or why he was taking medicine that made him even ponder the action. That was the first time that Jason had ever really opened up, and the raw emotions hit possibly the softest part of Shane's heart. If there is a softest part. Jason thinks all of Shane's heart is a gooey substance of marshmallow fluff, melted chocolate and rainbow sprinkles.

Once Ashley has a clean diaper on and Jason brushes the baby's small amount of silky brown hair, he puts the thirteen-month-old in his playpen and checks on Jaiden. He makes sure the doors are locked and there's nothing that the very curious toddler could get into before going into his dark bedroom. He tiptoes over to the bed and takes his place beside Shane, reaching out and brushing the singer's bangs from his face. Jason cringes at the red marks he's made, and then chuckles softly at the vision of the dark hair falling right back into Shane's eyes. Jason's constantly asking his boyfriend to cut his hair so he can see his big, beautiful eyes, but the singer just won't oblige.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," he whispers into the straight, dark hair. Jason laces an arm around his boyfriend's small waist and kisses the back of his head.

Shane stirs. "Jason?" he asks sleepily. He turns his head the slightest bit to see the guitarist leaning over him, clothed chest against his bare back. Kisses are pressed into the crook of his neck because Jason knows that's his favorite place to be kissed. The singer sighs contentedly, glad that his boyfriend's anger streak is over with and he's back to normal for now. He reaches back, running his hands through Jason's hair.

"Stay right here, okay?" the twenty-two-year-old says as he slides away from Shane.

"Um, I kind of can't move," the pregnant boy replies with caution and gentleness in his tone.

Those words crush Jason who mentally kills himself for letting his temper get the best of him again. "I'll be right back," Jason calls as he walks out. He retrieves the vase of red roses and presents them to Shane once he's in the bedroom again.

"Oh, Jase," the singer beams. "They're beautiful." They share a smile and Jason gets in bed again. With his boyfriend's help, Shane sits up and kisses Jason lightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome... I'm sorry, Shane," he whispers in an ashamed manner. "I don't- I didn't-" he struggles, tears of regret coming into his eyes. Jason doesn't like to cry but at times like these, he just can't help it. He puts one arm around Shane's back and the other around his middle, resting his head on the pregnant boy's shoulder. "I love you so much," he sobs. "I never meant-"

"Shh, Jase," Shane replies, reaching up and wiping the droplets away. "It's okay," he reassures, wincing as he moves the slightest bit to hug his crying boyfriend. He cuddles into Jason's warm embrace, nesting his head under Jason's chin.

The guitarist pulls back, gazing down into the younger male's eyes when Shane moves to look up at him. "I love you," he says with all sincerity.

Shane's stomach does flips as the butterflies stir when Jason utters those three words that he enjoys hearing. Sure, it's great when Jason says 'I love you, too' but having the guitarist tell him first is just so amazing. He smiles briefly, pecking his lips. "You too."

Jason grins in return, leaning in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. He reaches up, fingers lingering on Shane's jaw delicately as he pulls them closer together with his other hand. He pulls away, getting up and shutting the bedroom door before dashing to the bed. Jaiden doesn't know how to let himself in yet, so they don't have to worry about locking the door.

Four and a half minutes later the guitarist is sifting through the items in the nightstand drawer trying to find a condom. Lately Jason's been on a kick of preventing another pregnancy but it's weird because it only started after Shane conceived for the third time which was about two months ago and they don't have to worry about that anymore.

Jason finally pulls out the plastic packet, grinning triumphantly as he rips it open and puts the rubber on.

--

It's late afternoon now and Shane's able to move around again. He's sitting in the living room watching TV and feeding Ashley. Jason's taking a nap in the bedroom and Shane's best friend, Mitchie, is on her way over. The singer had called her, telling her he had something to say and it'd been an emergency.

There's a knock on the door and Shane stands up, bringing Ashley with him to answer it.

"Hey," Mitchie smiles with her gummy grin. "What's the emergency?"

"Hi," he says quietly. Shane bites his lip and then the smile fades.

Mitchie frowns now. "What's wrong? What happened? Did Jason hurt you or something?"

Shane blushes, shaking his head 'no.' None of his friends know that Jason beats and abuses him, and his family is totally clueless. He coats the bruises and slap marks with foundation until they're no longer visible. "N-No, Jason would never do that," he stutters. He carries Ashley back to the couch and they sit down together. They're cross-legged and facing each other. Mitchie holds her arm out, smiling at Shane and he passes the baby to her.

"Then what is it?" she then asks gently, smiling down at Shane's second son as he starts to play with her necklace.

"I'm pregnant again," the singer admits quietly.

His best friend sighs softly, reaches out and puts her hand on Shane's knee. "Again?" she asks. He confirms with a slight nod of his head. "Shane, this can't keep happening."

"I know," he whispers, ashamed. "It's just- I mean- it isn't like Jason doesn't love me. I'm pretty sure were... together permanently."

"Does he know yet?"

Shane shakes his head. "No."

"How far along are you?"

He shrugs. "Probably about two months. I'm just guessing, though."

Mitchie nods. "So, um, congratulations?"

"I guess you could say that." Shane breaks a smile and they giggle. "Jason's going to be so pissed, though."

His friend's eyes shoot towards Jaiden and she then glares at Shane. He thinks it's so cute of Mitchie to care about how everyone talks around kids. Then he thinks that she's going to make a great wife and mother one day. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Um, no," the singer answers. "That's why I just said that I said... I hinted but he said he didn't want another one." There's a moment of silence. Then, "We have so much sex I'm surprised I haven't had more than three babies yet."

"Okay, number one: I didn't need to know that and two: in all technicalities you haven't had the third baby yet."

Shane giggles. "True, true. So, um, yeah... that was the emergency."

"Oh," Mitchie smiles. "I thought something really bad happened. I guess a third baby for a nineteen-year-old isn't exactly what one would hope for, but it isn't as bad as it could be. Right?"

"Yeah," Shane whispers. "Right..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mitchie," Shane whispers into his cell phone. It's early morning and he's just realized that he's starting to show. "Answer, damn it!"

"Mmm, hello?" she asks sleepily. "Shane?"

"Mitchie, I'm showing," he panics. He's pacing around the living room and biting his thumb nail nervously. "God, I- I'm so scared. Jason's going to-"

"Just calm down, okay? Do you look bloated or can you, like, really tell you're pregnant?"

"You can _really_ tell. It's been, like, four months already."

"And you haven't told him?!" she sneers. "Wait... he hasn't noticed?"

Shane hits his head against the wall lightly. "No!"

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No. Let's get past telling Jason first, okay?"

"Why do you always come to me with this type of thing?" Mitchie wants to know. She grunts tiredly as she gets out of bed and starts pacing as well.

"I don't want to tell my mom yet. You're my best friend, Mitch, and I trust you," Shane tells her. "Now what the _hell_ am I going to do? Come on, I know you're smart and you can think under pressure."

"Okay, uh," Mitchie sighs, rubbing her cheek in an attempt to think more clearly. "Do you still have the pregnancy test?"

"No!" Shane replies, shocked. "Why would I keep a used pregnancy test?"

"Good point," she agrees. "Just, uh, go get another one. Take it, and then show him."

"I can't leave; Jason might wake up or something. Will you go get me one?"

"Shane, it's, like, five in the morning. Why don't you just hurry up and go?"

"I couldn't get one if I wanted to. I mean, how would it look if I went in a store looking for that? I'm nineteen and have had two kids already. Everyone knows who I am and it'd get to the press."

"It's going to get out sooner or later," Mitchie says with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "Be there in thirty minutes or less."

"Thanks," the singer replies with a relieved sigh. "Love you."

"Of course you do." She flips her phone closed and shakes Calvin's shoulder. Calvin is Mitchie's boyfriend and they've been together for about a year now. They started off as room mates and share a loft not too far away from the Gray's villa. "Hey," she whispers.

"Hm?" he opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"I'm leaving but I'll be right back," she says with a kiss to his cheek.

"Mitch, it's five in the morning," Calvin replies with a confused expression and a glance at the clock. "Where're you going?"

"To get a pregnancy test."

"What? You're pregnant? Shit, since when?"

Mitchie sighs, putting her hand to Calvin's head and rubbing it. "Not for me. It's for Shane."

"Jason knocked him up _again_?"

"Looks like it," she nods. She grabs her jeans that were stripped off the night before and pulls them on, buttoning smoothly. "It's just so he can tell Jason, though. Shane's already four months along and Jase hasn't noticed."

"Yeah, well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Yeah, but he's good to Shane so..." she trails off, shrugging. "Anyway, I'll be right back." She flashes him a smile and heads out of the apartment, wallet in hand.

--

It's five forty-three when Shane's answering the door. He hugs Mitchie and takes the small bag from the drug store. "Thanks," he mumbles.

"No problem. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," Shane admits honestly. He doesn't want to expose Jason and let his best friend know that his boyfriend whose third baby he's carrying is abusive and cruel. "I'll be fine."

The two share another hug and then Mitchie leaves. With a soft sigh and a rub to his small bump, Shane goes into the bathroom.

Of course, the test comes out positive and he sticks the truth-stick into the waistband of his pajama pants. He sits in the living room for at least an hour, thinking of ways to tell Jason.

Maybe he could just throw the test away, and say straight up, 'I'm pregnant.' Jason would probably hit him, and then demand a paternity test like he did when Shane was pregnant with Jaiden. Or he could make Jason a cake and write it in icing. The singer ponders spelling it out with alphabet soup, but that's too hard because the letters move around too much. He could send him a letter, but then Jason would criticize Shane by saying he was too weak to tell him in person.

"Baby?" The guitarist's voice echoes through the empty space and although it's soft it rings through Shane's ears like fireworks.

He snaps his head sideways to see Jason leaning against the hallway wall. "Huh?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" he wants to know.

"I couldn't sleep," Shane tells him honestly. He'd gone to bed around two and was awake again by four something.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asks softly. He pushes off from the wall and walks over to the couch before sitting down next to his boyfriend. The guitarist presses a kiss to the side of Shane's head and holds him close. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Shane whispers in return. He rests his head against Jason's chest and closes his eyes, listening to the lulling heartbeat. That's what eventually causes him to fall asleep.

Jason wants to go back to bed but Shane looks so peaceful sleeping with his head on the guitarist's chest that Jason doesn't want to move. So he doesn't. He eases back onto the couch so they're lying down and holds the singer against his body sweetly. He eventually joins Shane, and they stay like that for a while.

--

"Shay," Jason whispers softly. Ashley's babbling and he needs to get up. "Baby, Ashley's awake," he tells Shane with a kiss to his cheek. "One of us needs to get up and check on him."

The singer nuzzles his head against his boyfriend once more before pulling back. He sees that it's light outside and stands up, stretching. The pregnancy test unknowingly slipped from his waistband while he was asleep with Jason and it's now lying on the floor next to the sofa.

"I'll go," he offers. Shane goes into the baby's room, smiling when he sees Ashley wide-awake and looking at him with large eyes. He reaches over the crib and picks the thirteen-month-old up, balancing him on his hip as they go back into the kitchen.

The singer stops dead in his tracks. Jason's in the living room, holding the test in his hand and staring at it. Shane bites his bottom lip when Jason says somewhat harshly, "Shane! Get in here!"

"W-What?" he asks softly, as if he's been caught doing something bad.

Jason holds the test up. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test, Jase," he replies. Then adds gently, but still with a bit of sarcasm, "Thought you'd know that by now..."

"It's positive."

"Yeah," Shane whispers. "I know."

"You- I- _again_?" Jason presses. The singer nods, and then swallows a lump in his throat. "Shit," Jason mumbles. "Fuck!" He turns around, grabbing his car keys from the counter. Then he walks towards his son and boyfriend.

The nineteen-year-old panics and backs up a few steps, heart pounding now. "J-Jase, what're you doing?"

Much to his surprise, Jason kisses the baby's cheek and walks swiftly past them. "I can't- I just need time to think." He walks out the front door, shutting it quietly.

Shane hopes he comes back.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's sitting in the little cafe next to a large bookstore. He's waiting on Nate to come and meet him there for a much-needed conversation. Jason had called Nate right after he left, saying how much he needed someone to talk to. Someone other than Shane.

When Nate enters the coffee shop, the bells on the door ring. Jason's head snaps to the side and when he sees Nate, he can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. The curly-haired guitarist comes to the tiny table and sits down. "Hey," he smiles.

"Hi," Jason replies, subtly and with his eyes focused on one of the distant, empty tables.

"What'd you need to talk about?"

Jason forces himself to look up into those brown eyes that used to make him crazy, but now they just make him feel sick to his stomach. "Shane's pregnant again."

Nate's eyes narrow. "Why would I care?"

"Because I know you love me and I need help," Jason breathes.

The curly-haired boy's eyebrows raise and he thinks he gets what Jason is saying. "Oh," he smiles sympathetically. Then Nate reaches forward, sliding his hand on the table. His fingers grace Jason's before linking with them. He frowns when Jason pulls back instantly.

"I'm still with him," Jason snaps. "I _don't_ love you. Not anymore, okay? We're just friends. I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you did to him..."

Nate huffs and sits back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Whatever."

"I'm not ready for this. I can't deal with the kids _and_ my career," Jason stresses.

"Then leave Shane. And be with me."

"No," Jason refuses immediately. "I couldn't; I could _never_ do that."

"Come on, you know you want me."

"You're a conceited bitch," Jason sneers.

Nate retorts, "Says the boyfriend who just found out he's having a third kid and isn't home to support his partner."

"Shut the fuck up and help me."

"How am I supposed to help you?" Nate snaps.

"Talking, maybe?" Jason replies sarcastically.

"Talking to the man I love about his third baby? No thanks," Nate mumbles.

"You know what? I don't need your advice," Jason barks before standing up.

Nate blinks several times. "Well, you're not getting it so-"

"Whatever," Jason cuts him off just like Nate had done to him earlier. Jason walks out to his car and rushes home to find Shane getting dressed. He knocks on the doorframe quietly and the pregnant boy turns around. "Hey," the baby's daddy starts, "I'm sorry I ran out like that."

Shane continues to slide his jeans on. "It's okay," he says softly. "I made an appointment with my mom's doctor. She had an opening this morning so I went ahead and took it. Mitchie's coming over to watch the boys." Jason notices that Shane's fumbling nervously with the t-shirt that he's holding now. "I m-mean you c-can stay at home if you w-want but I thought you might want to c-come with me," he stutters. He's scared that Jason isn't talking, and is worried about being beaten. His bruises from the last time have just faded and he'd really love to avoid getting fresh ones.

Jason's eyes are fixated on his boyfriend's tiny bump now. Shane sighs softly before pulling the t-shirt over his body and he sighs when looking down, because it's straining over his belly already.

"I want to come," Jason reassures. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Bec-cause you're mad at me," the singer whispers. Tears fill his eyes before one accidentally slips out, rolling down his pale cheek.

"No, Baby," the guitarist replies as he walks over to Shane. He puts his arms around the crying boy and holds him as if he were delicate. "I'm not mad," Jason whispers into Shane's ear. "Just stressed and worried."

"We need to go," Shane replies, pulling back. He smiles barely when Jason wipes his tears and they share a small kiss.

--

They're in the ultrasound room now and the technician started about two minutes ago. The heartbeat echos throughout the room. As does another. At first they can't find an image, but it soon appears along with the soft thumping. "Listen," the woman beams. "Do you hear them?"

"Them?" Shane asks, confused.

"The heartbeats."

"Um," Jason breaks in. "'Heartbeats' as in... two?"

"Mhm," the technician nods. "Twins."

"Twins?!" he shrieks. Shane cringes visibly because he knows that if they were at home, he'd be being beaten right about now. He thinks that Jason would think somehow it was his fault that he's having two babies instead of the normal one. "No, that can't be right."

The woman points to the monitor, saying, "There's one fetus, and there's the other."

"Shit," Jason mumbles. Shane shoots him a glare and the babies' daddy walks into the hall to keep from further embarrassing himself.

Shane walks out about ten minutes later and they go home in silence. Jason's mind is racing, though. He's barely a decent parent now and two more babies will only add to the chaos.

Shane's frustrated. He wants Jason to just accept it and deal with the problem but he won't. "Jason," he sighs harshly when they're sitting in the living room of their house again. Mitchie left not too long ago and Ashley is asleep. Jaiden is playing nearby. "Please say something."

"I can't," Jason replies. "I don't know what to say."

"Just deal with it," he snaps.

Jason backhands Shane hard. "Shut the fuck up!"

The singer shrinks into the sofa cushion like a scolded child. "I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I just want you to be okay with this..."

"I'm not okay; I can't be okay. Shane, maybe we should think about this... I mean, you're not too far along to get an abortion."

"I'm not getting an abortion!" the nineteen-year-old yells.

That one earns him two slaps. "We can't deal with the kids and touring and putting out music," Jason argues. "We have to put a stop to something."

"It isn't going to be the babies," Shane whispers. Although his voice is small and shy, it's defiant.

"I can't give up music," Jason stresses. "It's my entire life."

"Our family is our life!" the pregnant boy replies, standing to his feet.

Jason pops up and grabs Shane's arm, gripping it hard. "We're not giving it up!"

"Then I quit," Shane tells him.

Jason raises his hand and slaps his boyfriend three times now. Then he shoves Shane back down hard onto the couch and walks out, not caring that Jaiden witnessed the entire thing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jason slams the front door, Shane bursts into tears. Jaiden runs to him and the singer picks up the three-year-old. He cuddles into Shane's arms and hugs his daddy around the neck, putting his tiny arms around Shane.

"Why is he mad?" the toddler asks innocently.

"Jaiden," Shane whispers. Jaiden looks up at him as he continues, "I'm having twins."

Jaiden's face distorts. "What's that?"

"I'm having two more babies," he explains.

"Two?" Jaiden asks with a smile. He pulls back and looks at his daddy who confirms the statement. Then he wants to know, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Sweetie," the nineteen-year-old replies quietly, shaking his head. "I'm okay."

"Can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah," Shane whispers with a kiss to Jaiden's cheek. "In your room, okay?" Jaiden nods and gets off his daddy's lap before running to his room. Shane reaches across the arm of the couch and grabs the cordless phone, dialing his best friend's cell phone number.

An all-too-familiar cheery voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hey," the nineteen-year-old replies.

"What happened? How'd Jason take it?"

"He left at first and then he came back. Mitch, I'm having twins," Shane replies and lets out a tiny sob.

"_Twins_?" his best friend echoes.

"Yeah..."

"Oh..."

"I can't handle two more," the pregnant boy says with a shake of his head. He lets out another sob. "I can barely take decent care of Jaiden and Ashley."

"Shut up," Mitchie snaps. "You know that isn't true. You take great care of them both."

Shane ignores her comment. "What am I going to do?"

"Can Calvin and I come over? You sound like you need a little more than a talk on the phone."

"Please," Shane begs.

Mitchie hangs up after promising she'll be there in ten minutes or less.

--

Shane's best friend and her boyfriend burst through the front door without knocking. Mitchie rushes to Shane, throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispers as the singer clings to her in return. She pulls back after a minute or so. "Where's Jason?"

"He left again..."

Mitchie frowns and Calvin reassures her. "He probably just needs to get his thoughts together. Right, Shane?"

"Yeah, probably," the singer whispers with a nod. Calvin hugs him quickly and the three of them sit down together.

"Mitchie!" Jaiden squeals as he runs into the living room.

"Hi, Jaiden," Shane's friend beams as she sits down and picks the three-year-old up. They hug and then Jaiden struggles to get down again. He walks over to his toy box that sits in front of the couch against the wall and starts to drag out large Lego-like blocks.

"You know, Shane, maybe you should hire a nanny or something," Calvin suggests.

"Yeah!" Mitchie agrees. "She could take care of the kids while you and Jason work and stuff."

"I don't really want another woman raising my kids," Shane admits as he gets off the couch and sits down next to Jaiden on the floor. "I mean, a lot of women that can't have children of their own do that and they're crazy. I've heard stories where they kidnap the kids and do so much worse..." Shane continues building Jaiden's tower for him until the three-year-old knocks it down and laughs. "That wasn't nice, Jaiden," the singer says in a playfully sad tone. "Now I'm not going to build it for you again."

"Daddy," Jaiden whines.

Shane's only joking when he says, "Nuh uh."

Jaiden grabs one of the blocks and throws it at Shane. The nineteen-year-old throws one back at him gently and then Jaiden stands up, slapping Shane's face lightly as Mitchie and Calvin watch in shock.

"Jaiden, no!" Shane snaps. He grabs his son's wrist gently and looks into his eyes. "You _don't_ hit people, do you understand me?"

"Papa hits you," Jaiden argues.

Mitchie stares at her best friend for a moment. She exchanges glances with Calvin who asks, "Jason hits you?"

"No, Jaiden just-"

"Papa hits you!" Jaiden screams. "He hits you!"

"Shane, why- what? Is he telling the truth?" Mitchie demands.

The pregnant boy looks down at the cream-colored carpet and nods just a little. "Yeah, Mitchie," he whispers, "Jason beats me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jason _beats_ you?" Calvin echoes.

Shane nods. It's just a slight inclination of the head to confirm his statement but it's definitely there.

"Why?" Mitchie breaks in. She's on the edge of her seat both metaphorically and literally. Her lips are turned down slightly and her eyes focused on her broken best friend.

"I don't know," the singer admits. "He just- when I yell at him he yells back and slaps me. Sometimes he kicks me..."

"Jaiden, why don't you go to your room?" Calvin suggests as Shane stands up, going over to the couch.

The three-year-old obeys and leaves the room unnoticed. Meanwhile, the pregnant boy's stomach is in knots and his head feels heavy.

"What else?" Mitchie asks in an attempt to coax Shane into admitting more.

"A few weeks ago he was trying to wake me up," Shane explains. "I kind of yelled at him to go away. Then he pulled me out of bed and-" his voice breaks now and tears are sliding down his face. The singer wasn't even aware that he felt tears, but now they're here and on the surface just like his secret. "He started k-kicking me so hard and I had to make sure he didn't kick my stomach because of the babies. But before that I th-threw up and Jason shoved my face-"

"No," Mitchie cuts him off, pulling the pregnant boy into her arms. She hugs him tight and insists that he not tell the rest. Calvin sits by her side, stroking Shane's back gently as he cries into Mitchie's shoulder.

"Shane," Calvin starts, "you can't let people treat you like that."

"I don't," Shane whispers. "I try not to. Right before you guys came over I told Jason that I wasn't going to get an abortion and he slapped me several times. Then left..."

"You really can't take it," Mitchie says. "I mean, what if you miscarry because Jason kicks you or because you're stressed? How would you feel then?"

"You're right," the nineteen-year-old admits. "I can't keep living like this. I'm so scared that anything I do is going to make him mad. I'm used to the slaps and the shoves and when he grips my arm or something but- I just... I'm scared that one day I'm going to push him too far."

Calvin breaks in with, "You're not going to push him too far. _Jason's_ going to _go_ too far and do something he'll regret. Shane, I really think you should end this relationship right now."

"B-But Jason loves me," Shane argues. "He really, really does. He just has a bad temper sometimes."

"Someone who loves you isn't going to treat you like that. You just need to end it right now, today even, and find someone to help you raise Jaiden, Ashley and the twins."

"I c-can't!" the pregnant boy screams. "I love Jason so much and I can't live without him! I'm can't raise four kids by myself and I need him!"

"Shh," Calvin coos, rubbing Shane's back soothingly. "Mitch and I will find someone suitable to help you raise Jaiden and Ashley. Maybe you'll even find someone new before the twins are born. You never know," he shrugs.

"I don't think dating in my condition would be very good for my image," the singer replies with a tiny laugh. He pulls back from Mitchie and rubs his belly slowly, staring down at it. "I really need to do something," he whispers, "but I don't want to hurt Jason."

"As much as that bitch hurt you, I don't think he'll mind," Mitchie's boyfriend replies without hesitation. "Come on, we'll get his stuff." He takes Shane's forearm and pulls him up, leading the pregnant singer to his and Jason's bedroom. Shane stands in the doorway as his friends start to sort Jason's things out into piles on the bed. He's sobbing, and can barely stand up now.

"Shane," Mitchie sighs. She stops stacking piles of jeans from the closet and walks over to him. She pulls him to the living room and lays him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the floor and draping it over his pregnant body. "Take a nap while Cal and I get everything together."

He nods sleepily and then hears thunder off in the distance. As the storm approaches, he drifts into a peaceful dream world.

About two hours later Calvin and Mitchie are finding boxes in the guest house's garage and filling them with Jason's belongings.

Calvin picks up an acoustic guitar belonging to Jason and says suddenly, "I wish I could break this thing."

"Do it," his girlfriend shrugs. "It isn't like he deserves to have it, anyway."

"I feel so bad for not knowing sooner," Calvin sighs. He lays the guitar against the wall and sits down on the bed. "I just- I want to _kill_ Jason."

"I know," Mitchie nods. "Me, too." She places the last box by the doorway and collapses onto the bed next to her boyfriend.

"Do you think Jaiden's going to turn out like Jason?"

"Maybe," Mitchie shrugs. "But then again maybe if Jason is out of his life forever Jaiden won't, you know?"

Calvin hums softly in agreement and then gets up. He walks down the hall way and toward the living room before propping the door open. Box-by-box he and his girlfriend stack Jason's things by the door, and then Calvin tosses Jason's favorite guitar into the wet grass, watching in contentment as the rain falls onto its glossy wooden surface.

--

Around six o'clock Jason pulls into the driveway, and his heart starts pounding when he sees Calvin's car, the boxes and his guitar. He rushes out of his vehicle, not even bothering to shut the door and tries to get inside. "Shane!" he hollers in a distressed manor. "The door's locked!"

Suddenly, Mitchie's boyfriend opens the front door and he steps out along with his girlfriend and Shane.

Calvin has to refrain from punching, or even killing Jason, right there. "Tell him, Shane," he commands.

The pregnant singer's eyes are pouring tears again as Jason looks down into his face. the guitarist's mouth is hanging open and he's trying to hug Shane. "What's happening?" Jason wants to know.

"I'm so sorry," Shane whispers, shaking his head. "I can't do it anymore, Jase. I can't handle the abuse and- you have to leave. I'm so sorry!" he sobs. "I love y-you so much but you have to leave!"

"Shay, Baby, no-"

"Jason, leave!" Calvin orders. "There's your shit, now _go_!"

"Shane," the guitarist whimpers, "Baby, I love you. You know that; I just have a bad temper. I'm just stressed because I just found out that you're having twins but I'm okay now. I love you and I'm _okay_. I'll get help; I'll do anything! Just don't make me go," he begs.

Shane shakes his head one last time before going back inside of his house.

Mitchie and Calvin follow, leaving Jason standing in the rain, confused, hurt and hopeless.


	9. Chapter 9

Three hours have passed since Shane, Mitchie and Calvin made Jason leave. Shane's been lying in bed the entire time. He isn't crying anymore; he's just kind of feeling numb and scared. He hasn't slept a night away from Jason since before Jaiden was born. Even when the singer was in the hospital, his boyfriend was right there, too, sleeping in the uncomfortable reclining chair by the the-sixteen-year-old's bedside.

Mitchie and Calvin decide to spend the night, just in case something happens. Something like Jason going crazy, breaking in, killing Shane and the unborn twins. It's eleven o'clock at night and they're pulling out the sleeper sofa when Mitchie's cell phone rings. She tosses her pillow onto the couch and dashes into the kitchen, picking the device up and frowning when she sees it's Shane's boyfriend.

"Cal," she calls, "it's Jason. Should I answer it?"

Her boyfriend walks in there and takes the cell phone, flipping it open and demanding, "What do you want?"

"Oh," Jason mumbles. "Did I call your number? Sorry, I was trying to get Mitchie. I didn't-"

"This is her phone," Calvin clarifies sharply. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to Shane?"

"No. He's lying down and I don't want to bother him."

When Calvin says that it's like a sword going through the guitarist's heart. "Oh," Jason whispers dejectedly. "Just let him know that I'm going into therapy tonight..."

"Tonight?" Calvin echoes.

"Yeah," Jason confirms. "It's a four-month-long program and I can't have contact with anyone so..."

"Oh," Mitchie's boyfriend replies simply. "I'll tell him."

"Thank you..."

"What?"

Jason repeats, "Thank you. You know, for kicking me out," he clarifies. "I needed that; I need _this_; therapy. I knew Shane would never do it but I just- thank you," he says again.

"Oh, um, yeah," Calvin replies with all awkwardness. "I'll tell him."

The twenty-two-year-old's voice cracks when he whispers, "Tell my babies that I love them so much, all five of them, and that I'm sorry I can't say this in person." By all five of his babies, Jason means Shane included. Tears start to fall as Jason adds, "Please take care of my boys if Shane c-can't..."

Calvin's starting to feel a tiny ounce of regret gurgling up in his heart. He sighs softly. "I'll tell him, and I'll definitely take care of Jaiden and Ashley. I'm glad you're getting help, Jason."

"Me too," the guitarist agrees in a whisper. "There's one more thing..."

"What?" Calvin wonders.

"Can you cover Shane up with Jaiden's old baby blanket tonight? After a fight, he-he loves it when I do that..."

"Sure," Mitchie's boyfriend agrees.

"I have to go now," Jason says before hanging up without a goodbye.

Calvin flips the phone shut and sets it on the counter. He turns to Mitchie, explaining, "Jason's going into therapy already."

Shane's best friend lets her mouth fall open. "Already?"

Her boyfriend confirms the question with a nod of his head. "Yeah. He must really love Shane."

"He does," Mitchie says with a soft sigh. "Well, is that all?"

"He asked me to take care of Jaiden and Ashley if Shane can't."

"It goes without saying that we're going to do that," she retorts matter-of-factly. Then she tells her boyfriend, "I'm tired. Bed?"

Calvin nods and escorts her to the sleeper sofa, kissing her cheek softly as they break apart to undress. When they're down to their shirts and underwear, Calvin walks down the hallway and to the linen closet, searching for the three-year-old's old baby blanket. He finds it and sneaks into the now-sleeping pregnant boy's room, draping the warm cloth over Shane's tightly curled up body.

He goes back to the living room and climbs onto the couch bed, lying down next to his girlfriend and going to sleep almost instantaneously.

--

Shane wakes up around seven o'clock the next morning. He feels the warmth of Jaiden's baby blanket and springs up. "Jase?" he asks excitedly. Then he remembers what happened and he grabs the soft quilt, holding it close to his chest. He rubs his baby bump before sliding out of bed and walking into the kitchen. When the singer sees that Mitchie and Calvin have stayed the night, he smiles just a little because he isn't completely alone like he thought he was.

The nineteen-year-old puts a hand to his belly and goes to check on Ashley, who's awake and sitting up in his crib. An uncontrollable smile spreads across Shane's face when his second son smiles at him and says distinctively, "Dada."

Shane picks the thirteen-month-old up and kisses his cheek, saying, "Hi, Sweetie."

Ashley babbles incoherently and hugs Shane's neck as he carries his son to the rocking chair and sits down. He looks up at the singer with big brown eyes and smiles again. "Dada," he repeats clearly.

"Hm?" Shane responds as if Ashley understands. He chuckles to himself before asking, "You're hungry, right?" He stands up, carrying the baby to the kitchen. Shane puts Ashley in his highchair before going to the fridge. He stares at the coffee pot and wants to cry because Jason usually sets it for him. Ashley says 'Dada' again and Shane's brought out of his daze.

The pregnant singer readies the baby's sippy cup full of juice and gives him a handful of Cheerios before going outside to the garage. He empties the dryer and his eyes focus on one of Jason's favorite flannel shirts. Immediately, Shane picks it up and slips it on over his t-shirt and briefs. He instantly feels warm and sighs softly before going back inside.

Mitchie and Calvin are now up, and the singer hopes he didn't wake them. Mitchie smiles sadly, whispering, "Hey."

The pregnant boy returns her smile and sighs, pulling the shirt closed over his baby bump, replying, "Hi."

The three of them sit and talk for a long time. Calvin tells Shane that Jason's going into therapy and the singer is both saddened and relieved by the thought.

Mitchie cleans up after Ashley and puts the baby in his playpen, walking back into the kitchen just as Jaiden does. The toddler rubs his eyes sleepily, asking, "Where's Papa?"

"Jaiden, come here," Shane says softly. He picks his son up once Jaiden reaches his chair. The singer kisses Jaiden's hair and explains, "Papa left for a while."

"He w-weft?" the three-year-old repeats. The singer nods briefly and hugs Jaiden. "Why, Daddy?"

"He has to go away for a while, okay? He'll be back, though," Shane reassures.

"Oh," Jaiden nods.

A few hours later in the afternoon, everyone is sitting around the living room. Shane's staring at the wall, wishing Jason could come back already while Mitchie is thinking of ways to distract them all. "Hey," she starts softly. "Why don't we go to the park?"

"Swings?" Jaiden asks excitedly.

"Sure," Mitchie smiles. "We can swing. Calvin will even push you, right?" Mitchie's boyfriend nods enthusiastically.

"Daddy, can we? Pwease?" the toddler squeals. "Pweeease?"

Shane smiles sadly, hand still over his belly. He just can't resist that face so he nods briefly. He says he'll go get dressed while Calvin and Mitchie offer to get the kids ready to go.

--

They're at the park now, and Shane's playing in the sand with Ashley while Calvin is fulfilling his duties pushing Jaiden on the swings.

Mitchie's sitting on the bench reading the newspaper, undistracted. That's until a kid runs up to the bench, talking to the young man she's sitting next to.

The boy says excitedly, "Kevin! This one slide, the green one, it goes super fast! Come on, watch!" He then runs off to the large kiwi-colored obstacle and Mitchie watches in amusement as he slides down and lands on his butt. He stands up, brushing the back of his pants off and then giving the man beside her a thumbs-up.

"That's awesome, Frankie!" the curly-haired male beside her replies with a slight laugh.

Mitchie doesn't know what makes her do this, but she turns to her side saying, "He's too cute. Is he yours?"

"Me?" the person asks. "Nah, he's my brother."

"Oh," Shane's best friend replies. Then her outgoing personality shows when she says, "I'm Mitchie."

The young man smiles in return, replying, "I'm Kevin." They sit in silence for a minute before he casually asks, "So... are you here by yourself?"

"Oh, no," Mitchie shakes her head. "I'm here with my boyfriend. He's over there." She points to Calvin and Jaiden, who are laughing as Jaiden goes higher in the air than Jason would allow.

"Is that your son?" Kevin asks curiously.

"No," Mitchie answers with a shake of her head. "He's my best- well, Shane Gray's. You know who he is, right?"

Kevin retorts, "Who in this day and age doesn't?"

The girl giggles slightly. "Yeah, I figured you probably did. That's Jaiden."

"Oh," Kevin says quietly, shock and jealously ringing through his voice. He'd love to run over to Shane and ask for his hand in marriage, but he has to keep his composure. He watches his youngest brother for a few seconds before commenting, "I love kids. They're so cute."

"Mhm," Mitchie agrees. "Their innocence is what gets me. Do you have any of your own?"

Kevin feels a tiny bit of resentment in Mitchie's question. "Um, no," he starts quietly; uneasily. "I can't have them and I'm not into girls, so..."

"On, no!" Mitchie laughs. "I wasn't hitting on you or anything, I just-"

"Oh," Kevin cuts her off. There's a break of silence and it's his turn to laugh. "This is awkward."

"Yeah," Mitchie chuckles. "Why can't you have kids?"

Kevin starts sadly, "I was in a really bad car accident a few years back. I don't really want to go into too much detail, but my womb was removed."

"Oh," Mitchie whispers. Kevin's eyes are focused on Jaiden and Mitchie notices that when the three-year-old laughs or smiles, so does the man beside her. "You really like kids, don't you?"

"Mhm," Kevin replies. "I worked at a daycare center for a while and I just get so caught up with the babies there. Now I baby-sit on and off."

"You've had experience with kids?" Mitchie asks excitedly. Kevin nods. The girl stands up, putting her paper down and taking the young man's hand. "Can you come with me? There's someone I want you to meet."


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin is sheepishly led by Mitchie over to the sandbox where Shane is one-handedly helping Ashley built a sandcastle. Or doing it for him, rather.

The singer's been crying and he can't seem to stop touching his baby bump. He feels so lonely, but because Shane's pregnant with Jason's babies, it's like a part of Jason is still there with him.

"Hey," Mitchie greets the nineteen-year-old and his son as she lets go of the Kevin's hand.

The singer looks back and up at Kevin curiously.

Kevin's heart starts to pound just a little bit, and he sticks his hands in the pockets of his snug jeans nervously. "Hey," he smiles sweetly, looking down at Shane.

The pregnant nineteen-year-old stands up with a little struggle and pushes his hair out of his eyes, whispering, "Hi."

Kevin focuses his attention on Ashley, whom he isn't very intimidated by and who doesn't make his heart beat ninety-to-nothing. He kneels down, picking the cup Shane had been using just a minute ago to build the sandcastle with and he makes a tower. Ashley watches Kevin with wide eyes, staring at the clump of sand that the curly-haired man made. The thirteen-month-old pokes it curiously, and jumps back a little when it falls over. Then he points to the sand and looks at Kevin, saying, "Deh!"

Kevin chuckles softly and builds Ashley another cylinder.

The baby pokes it, and laughs excitedly as it falls over.

Ashley's playmate looks up at Shane, smiling as he says, "He's so cute."

The singer smiles sadly, looking to the side and replying quietly, "Thanks."

Mitchie breaks in, saying, "Um, Kevin and I were talking and he told me that he loves kids."

"Oh," Shane replies stupidly.

"Yeah, they're the best," Kevin beams, constructing Ashley another tower of sand.

"I was thinking that maybe he could help you take care of the boys so can rest a lot," Mitchie offers. "You know, kind of like a nanny but he's not a woman, obviously..."

"I don't need rest," Shane mumbles. "I'll be fine."

"You're gonna get tired," Mitchie huffs.

Kevin climbs to his feet, dusting his jeans off. "Um, can I ask what he's going to get tired from?"

"He's pregnant again," Mitchie blurts out.

"Mitchie!" Shane hisses, glaring daggers at her.

She looks away, mumbling, "Sorry. I'm just trying to help..."

That's when Kevin realizes that something isn't right. "Wait, what about Jason?" he asks Shane as if Shane is his friend, and has been for years.

The singer's a little shocked that a total stranger would ask him something like that and tears fill his eyes. He absent-mindedly rubs his belly and snaps, "He's in therapy."

"Can't Nate help you?" Kevin ponders stupidly. He's unaware that Nate had been in jail for raping Shane. All he knows is that Nate was in jail for a reason, and that he got out two years later.

"Shut the fuck up," Shane barks.

"Shane, calm down," Mitchie sighs, crossing her arms. "It isn't Kevin's fault. Don't treat him like that just because-"

"Shut up!" the pregnant singer cries, sobbing now. All Shane wants is Jason, and his heart is breaking because he can't have him. He feels so vulnerable now that he's pregnant and his boyfriend isn't there for support and protection.

"Um, maybe I should-" Kevin starts.

"No!" Mitchie demands, grabbing his arm lightly. She lets go when Kevin gives her a weird look and Calvin comes into the scene, releasing Jaiden's hand.

"What's wrong?" he wants to know.

As Mitchie is explaining the situation, Jaiden walks up to his daddy and hugs his legs, whispering, "Don't be sad, Daddy."

The singer reaches down, picking his toddler up and holding him close. "I love you, Jay," Shane sniffles.

"So, Kevin, are you interested in taking care of Jaiden and Ashley?" Mitchie asks.

The young man beside her shifts nervously, but replies with confidence. "Yeah, definitely."

The two exchange contact information, and then Kevin calls his youngest brother over to his side. They bid a farewell to the singer and his sons before leaving.

"Mitch, why are you so obsessed?" Shane presses, wiping his face.

"You said it yourself that you can't raise Jaiden and Ashley without Jason's help. I just want you to be okay and have a normal pregnancy..."

The singer smiles just a little, because if it wasn't for Mitchie he'd be in an even worse situation. Shane would have no one to watch Jaiden and Ashley, or he would be overwhelmed, stressed out and miscarry the twins. "Thanks," he whispers, hugging her gently.

Mitchie smiles and replies, "Anytime."


	11. Chapter 11

It's nine o'clock and Kevin is pretty much freaking out. He doesn't know what to wear but he wants to impress Shane so badly. He's standing in his closet, Joe by his side.

"Kevin," the younger one sighs, "just wear something. Something is better than boxers and a stained t-shirt." He giggles, eyes sparkling as he stares at his older brother.

The curly-haired male leans over, kissing Joe's forehead bluntly. "You're right. But will you pick something out?"

"Yeah, sure," Joe replies, stepping in front of his brother. He pulls a pair of dark skinny jeans from their hanger, a royal blue fitted cashmere sweater. "Start with these," he instructs, holding them out.

Kevin starts to change as his younger brother's eyes scan the wardrobe for the perfect accessory: a light, grey skinny light cotton scarf. "Thanks," he smiles, taking it and looping loosely it around his neck. He twirls around once for his younger brother. "How do I look?"

"Amazing," Joe admits shyly. He's so jealous of Shane because he's been in love with Kevin for as long as he can remember, but both of them know that their relationship isn't going to go anywhere past brotherhood. "You look great. If Shane doesn't think so then he's crazy..."

"Thank you so much," Kevin smiles sadly.

The second-oldest Jonas sighs softly before looking up at Kevin, gazing into his eyes. "Anytime, Kev." Smiling weakly, Joe pushes past his older brother gently on his way out of the closet.

"Wait," the curly-haired male calls softly, reaching out and grabbing Joe's wrist. He pulls the more delicate boy against his body and Joe kind of freezes. His chest is flushed with Kevin's and his heart is pounding. Joe finds himself focusing on Kevin's lips, and the older brother whispers, "Go ahead."

"Hm?" Joe responds.

Kevin reaches down, pulling his brother's chin up so that their lips meet. Joe whimpers and reapplies the pressure, kissing Kevin hungrily. The babysitter is imagining that it's Shane in his arms, and it's Shane's lips that he's massaging with his own. The older boy backs up and pushes Joe's bangs from his eyes gently, bidding him a farewell. He walks out of the closet, leaving his brother broken-hearted.

--

Kevin comes up to the front door nervously. His hands are trembling as he raises his hand, knocking on the hard wood. He's outside for at least a minute before Shane answers his call.

"Hi," he smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ashley started crying."

"Did I wake him up?" the curly-haired male asks hesitantly. His eyes wander down to Shane's baby bump, and he bites his lip from in the inside when he sees the singer's bellybutton poking out just barely.

Shane nods, kissing Ashley's forehead. "It's okay, though. He needed to get up anyway. Come in," he offers, stepping aside and allowing Kevin to walk into the house. "So, um, do you want a tour?"

"Sure," Kevin shrugs, watching Shane's butt from behind as he follows the pregnant singer. He closes his eyes momentarily, wishing it could be his. He also wishes he could kill Jason and marry Shane.

"Okay, this is the living room," the nineteen-year-old says stupidly. "Kitchen is that way, and the bedrooms are down this hall." He motions to his bedroom, telling Kevin, "This is my and Jason's room." Shane turns a corner, explaining, "There's the nursery, and that's Jaiden's room." He sighs, rubbing his belly briefly as Ashley mumbles something that's not understandable. "Yeah, so there you have it." He shrugs shyly and ventures into the living room, setting Ashley in his playpen.

Kevin swallows the lump in his throat. "Um, so what am I going to be doing?" he asks rather bluntly.

Shane sighs, walking into the kitchen. "Watch Ashley and Jaiden while I go back to sleep for right now," he demands sort of harshly. With hands on his stomach, the pregnant nineteen-year-old exits the space.

Kevin follows, wanting to know, "Have they had break-" He's cut off by the slamming of the bedroom door.


	12. Chapter 12

It's nine o'clock and Kevin is pretty much freaking out. He doesn't know what to wear but he wants to impress Shane so badly. He's standing in his closet, Joe by his side.

"Kevin," the younger one sighs, "just wear something. Something is better than boxers and a stained t-shirt." He giggles, eyes sparkling as he stares at his older brother.

The curly-haired male leans over, kissing Joe's forehead bluntly. "You're right. But will you pick something out?"

"Yeah, sure," Joe replies, stepping in front of his brother. He pulls a pair of dark skinny jeans from their hanger, a royal blue fitted cashmere sweater. "Start with these," he instructs, holding them out.

Kevin starts to change as his younger brother's eyes scan the wardrobe for the perfect accessory: a light, grey skinny light cotton scarf. "Thanks," he smiles, taking it and looping loosely it around his neck. He twirls around once for his younger brother. "How do I look?"

"Amazing," Joe admits shyly. He's so jealous of Shane because he's been in love with Kevin for as long as he can remember, but both of them know that their relationship isn't going to go anywhere past brotherhood. "You look great. If Shane doesn't think so then he's crazy..."

"Thank you so much," Kevin smiles sadly.

The second-oldest Jonas sighs softly before looking up at Kevin, gazing into his eyes. "Anytime, Kev." Smiling weakly, Joe pushes past his older brother gently on his way out of the closet.

"Wait," the curly-haired male calls softly, reaching out and grabbing Joe's wrist. He pulls the more delicate boy against his body and Joe kind of freezes. His chest is flushed with Kevin's and his heart is pounding. Joe finds himself focusing on Kevin's lips, and the older brother whispers, "Go ahead."

"Hm?" Joe responds.

Kevin reaches down, pulling his brother's chin up so that their lips meet. Joe whimpers and reapplies the pressure, kissing Kevin hungrily. The babysitter is imagining that it's Shane in his arms, and it's Shane's lips that he's massaging with his own. The older boy backs up and pushes Joe's bangs from his eyes gently, bidding him a farewell. He walks out of the closet, leaving his brother broken-hearted.

--

Kevin comes up to the front door nervously. His hands are trembling as he raises his hand, knocking on the hard wood. He's outside for at least a minute before Shane answers his call.

"Hi," he smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ashley started crying."

"Did I wake him up?" the curly-haired male asks hesitantly. His eyes wander down to Shane's baby bump, and he bites his lip from in the inside when he sees the singer's bellybutton poking out just barely.

Shane nods, kissing Ashley's forehead. "It's okay, though. He needed to get up anyway. Come in," he offers, stepping aside and allowing Kevin to walk into the house. "So, um, do you want a tour?"

"Sure," Kevin shrugs, watching Shane's butt from behind as he follows the pregnant singer. He closes his eyes momentarily, wishing it could be his. He also wishes he could kill Jason and marry Shane.

"Okay, this is the living room," the nineteen-year-old says stupidly. "Kitchen is that way, and the bedrooms are down this hall." He motions to his bedroom, telling Kevin, "This is my and Jason's room." Shane turns a corner, explaining, "There's the nursery, and that's Jaiden's room." He sighs, rubbing his belly briefly as Ashley mumbles something that's not understandable. "Yeah, so there you have it." He shrugs shyly and ventures into the living room, setting Ashley in his playpen.

Kevin swallows the lump in his throat. "Um, so what am I going to be doing?" he asks rather bluntly.

Shane sighs, walking into the kitchen. "Watch Ashley and Jaiden while I go back to sleep for right now," he demands sort of harshly. With hands on his stomach, the pregnant nineteen-year-old exits the space.

Kevin follows, wanting to know, "Have they had break-" He's cut off by the slamming of the bedroom door.


	13. Chapter 13

From Kevin's place in the hallway, he hears Ashley start to cry. Unsure of what to do, the babysitter knocks on Shane's bedroom door.

The singer orders, "Take care of it yourself. You _said_ you had experience."

Kevin frowns and rushes to the living room hurriedly, picking the baby up.

Jaiden emerges from his bedroom at the same time, stumbling into where his nanny is. "Daddy?" he asks sleepily.

"He's asleep," Kevin replies as he's trying to get Ashley to stop crying. "Ashley, please," he begs softly, bouncing Shane's second son gently.

The toddler frowns, walking over to the curly-haired male. He reaches up, tugging on the hem of Kevin's royal blue cashmere sweater. "He's sick," Jaiden lets Kevin know.

"Great," Kevin sighs, carrying Ashley into the kitchen. He grabs a tissue before wiping the baby's nose. The crying dies down after a couple of minutes when Kevin gives the thirteen-month-old half of a cut-up banana and Ashley is put in his high chair.

At the moment, Jaiden is at his daddy's bedroom door. "Daddy," he whispers, trying to get in. He knocks softly after a while and finally Shane lets him in. They lay in bed for a few minutes before Jaiden asks, "Is he our new Papa?"

Meanwhile, Kevin is trying to figure out where the toddler went. Walking down the hallway, he stops outside of Shane and Jason's bedroom door.

"No, Jay," the singer replies. "Papa's coming home soon. I promise."

Jaiden then wants to know, "Why is that man here?"

Shane sighs. "We met at the park with Mitchie. She wanted him to watch you and Ashley and Kevin was just so sweet when he was playing with your brother. I couldn't say no to his angelic face. I honestly don't want him here; I just want Papa home..."

Kevin's heart drops down to his stomach, but he continues to listen. "Daddy, do you miss him?"

"Yeah," Shane mumbles. "I miss him a lot. Jaiden, your Papa and I love each other very much. I want you to know that I'm never going to let anyone take his place."

The curly-haired male breaks away from the door, getting his cell phone from his pocket. He finds Mitchie's number in his call list and dials the number.

"Hello?" she answers slowly; unsurely.

"Hi, um, it's Kevin. I'm at Shane's but I feel a little sick so I was wondering if you could come over here and watch the boys."

"Um, yeah, I guess so. I'll be over in a few minutes so if you want to go home you can."

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and leave then. Thanks."

Mitchie sighs softly, "No problem. Hope you feel better."

--

Joe's sobbing on the couch. His step-mom, Kathy, is by his side, hugging the broken boy's shoulders. He's been crying like this since Kevin left earlier and he can't seem to stop.

"W-Why d-doesn't Kevin l-love m-me?!" he keeps screaming. His entire body is trembling and Kathy sighs softly. "H-He kissed me-me like he does but t-then he just _left_!"

She's known about Joe's attraction to Kevin for a while now, and she's totally fine with it. "Joe, Sweetie, you're going to cry yourself sick of you don't calm down."

"I can't!" he screams. "I c-care about him s-so much and if he-he would just _let_ me I-I would love him l-like he wants Shane t-to!"

Nick, Joe's stepbrother, enters through the front door and tosses his jacket on the staircase. He hears Joe's sobbing and runs into the living room where it's coming from. "Mom? What happened?"

Kathy looks up at her only son and smiles sympathetically. "Kevin," she whispers.

Joe screams at the name, wailing uncontrollably.

Nick sits down next to his stepbrother and hugs him comfortingly. "Aww, Joe," he sighs softly. "It's okay. Kevin's just... confused is all." The curly-haired boy squeezes Joe and pats his back gently.

At this point, Kevin storms into the house and slams the door. Nick shoots up, storming over to the older male. He grabs Kevin's arm tightly, pointing to Joe. "Look what you did you selfish jerk."

Joe shoots up when he sees that his brother is crying as well. He rushes over to Kevin, trying to hug him. "What happened?" Joe asks softly. "Why are you back so-so soon?"

"Get the fuck away," Kevin snaps, shoving his younger brother to the side.

"Why don't you love me?!" Joe screeches, voice hoarse. "Because I'm not a famous singer?! Because I don't have a-a tiny waist and perfect hair?! Because my skin isn't soft like Shane's?!"

Kevin snarls, grabbing Joe by the collar of his shirt. "Because you're fucking sick," he sneers, eyes narrowing. "You're a disgusting bitch who wants to have my baby. You want me to fuck you so hard and you want to get pregnant, just so you can be like Shane-fucking-Gray.

"Because you're the reason Mom left, and you're the reason Dad tried to kill himself last year!" Kevin shouts, shoving his younger brother away.

Joe falls backwards and Kevin jogs upstairs, leaving his step-mom, brother, and Nick in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

Kevin lies down in his bedroom for about thirty minutes, until he realizes how stupid he's being. He knows he has no chance with Shane, but the poor teenager needs him to take care of the boys. He makes his way back to the singer's house and Mitchie answers the door with an estranged look on her face.

"Kevin?"

"Hi," he smiles just a little. "I feel better now, so I was wondering if I could come back."

"I thought you said you were sick..."

"I lied," Kevin sighs. "I heard Shane talking to Jaiden about Jason, and when Shane said that no one would ever take Jason's place, I was heartbroken."

"Oh," Shane's best friend replies sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Kevin nods. "But then I was thinking about how stupid I was being and realized that I'm committed to this job, so I need to put my personal feelings aside and just help Shane. I mean, that's what he really needs and I'm here." The curly-haired male smiles when he sees Mitchie holding Ashley. "Can I told him?" Kevin asks softly, reaching out for the baby.

"Mhm," she replies with a smile, handing Shane's second son over to the nanny. "So you're good now?"

"Yeah," Kevin nods, "I'm good." He steps inside the house and holds the child until Mitchie leaves.

--

Shane wakes up a little past noon and rolls out of bed slowly, hand to his growing belly. He stumbles into the kitchen and blinks a few times when he sees Kevin feeding Ashley, and the thirteen-month-old cooperating nicely.

"Hey," Kevin smiles before putting a bite of baby food to Ashley's mouth. He holds his lips closed, and the babysitter gently orders, "Open. Open, Ash," he coos. The baby smiles and parts his mouth, letting Kevin slide the spoon in easily.

"Hi," Shane replies softly, rubbing his baby bump. "About earlier, Kevin... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to come off as such a cranky-"

"It's okay," the curly-haired male smiles. "I understand and with your being pregnant and everything- it's understandable."

"Thanks," the singer smiles, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Shane was panicking earlier because if he made Kevin leave, he'd have no help. "Has Ashley been behaving?" Shane wonders.

"Yeah, he's really sweet," Kevin replies. "He's still a little congested, though. Where's Jaiden?"

"Still asleep..." The babysitter hums and they sit there in silence until Shane's cell phone rings on the counter. He hops up and goes to retrieve it, practically squealing when he sees it's Jason. "Hello?"

"Hi, Baby," the guitarist replies in the sweetest tone his boyfriend has ever heard. "How are you and the babies?"

Shane stands up, walking back to his bedroom. He giggles, "Good. You?"

"Amazing," Jason sighs softly. "I'm getting a lot of help and the smoking withdrawals aren't totally killing me yet."

"You're so amazing, Jase," the pregnant teenager sighs softly. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too, Angel," the guitarist admits. "I really am."

"Daddy," Jaiden mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Jaiden's up," Shane tells his boyfriend. "Wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah, definitely," Jason agrees.

His stomach fills with butterflies when he hears his first son's tiny voice in the phone. "Hi, Papa."

"Hi, Jaiden!" the twenty-two-year-old squeals. "I miss you."

"I miss you," the three-year-old echoes.

Jason laughs and Jaiden starts to giggle. "Are you being good for Daddy?" Jason ponders.

A few seconds go by until the three-year-old replies. "Yes," he answers simply.

The guitarist asks, "Can I talk to him again?"

"Yes."

Jaiden hands the phone back to Shane who gushes, "He's the most adorable thing."

"I know," Jason beams. "Our babies are beautiful, Shay, and when the twins they're going to be perfect. Have you thought of any names?"

"Boy names," Shane confirms. "I like Shiloh and maybe Brian. What do you think?"

"I love them both. But instead of Brian, what about Collin?"

"I don't know. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Shane suggests.

"Sure," Jason agrees. "Oh, my counselor is trying to talk me. I gotta go, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," the nineteen-year-old whispers before hanging up.

"Jason," Melissa says. "You have a visitor."

"V-Visitor?" the nineteen-year-old replies. "I can have visitors?"

His counselor nods. "Once a week."

"I- Shane! I have to call him back and-"

"You only get one call a day, Jason," Melissa sighs. "You know that."

"Please? I have to see him," Jason whines. "Melissa, please," he begs.

She shakes her head. "No. You have a visitor in the lobby," she says before she walks away.

The guitarist has tears in his eyes when he grabs the woman's wrist. "I have to see him," he whispers. "Melissa, please... Shane's pregnant and I- if I'm in here too long I might miss the delivery. I need to see him and I need to see my boys. Please?"

She sighs once more. "Fine, just hurry up."

Jason grabs the phone and redials his home cell phone number as fast as he can, saying when Shane answers, "Baby, you have to come see me."

"What?" Shane asks.

"I can have visitors, apparently, and you _have_ to bring the boys."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Shane replies excitedly.

"Yeah, Sugar. I can't wait to see you!"

"I have to shower and everything before-"

Jason giggles. "I don't care about you being clean or whatever, I just want to see you!"

"Okay, okay," Shane answers with a smile. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Can't wait, Baby."

"Me either," the pregnant singer replies with a smile before hanging up yet again, stomach tingling with happiness.

Jason walks into the lobby slowly, cringing when he sees Nate standing there with flowers. Biting his lip, he flees back to his room to hide until his boyfriend and sons come.


	15. Chapter 15

Shane walks into the rehabilitation center with Ashley balanced on his hip and Jaiden holding his hand.

Nate glares at the nineteen-year-old and his children before throwing his bouquet of roses on the floor and storming out quite childishly.

Jason emerges from his room, rushing to his boyfriend and engulfing him and Ashley in a hug. Shane's wondering how Jason knew that they arrived, but then he figures he doesn't really care. Jaiden attaches onto the guitarist's leg and squeezes tightly, whispering, "Papa!"

The twenty-two-year-old drops to his knees and hugs Shane's baby bump, kissing it repeatedly. "Oh my God, Baby, you're huge," he smiles up at Shane. "But beautiful," he adds in a soft whisper. "God, you're so gorgeous." He stands up and Shane puts Ashley on the ground and Jason looks into Shane's eyes to see that they're filling with tears. "Oh, Shay…"

He hugs the singer tightly and Shane bursts into tears on Jason's shoulder. The guitarist holds his seemingly delicate boyfriend as he murmurs relaxing words of comfort and runs his fingers through the pregnant boy's dark hair. Shane sobs into Jason's chest for a couple of minute until he finally calms down.

"Are you okay?" the twenty-two-year-old asks.

"As long as I'm in your arms," whispers Shane in return.

Now Jason's eyes are watering. "I'll never let you go, I promise," he assures his pregnant boyfriend. "Even when we're apart, I'll be thinking of you, and I'll always care about you and love you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Definitely," the guitarist replies subtly.

Their lips are united again for a few long, loving moments until Jason pulls apart.

He spends at least two minutes saying hi to Ashley and Jaiden before he leads his family over to the couch. Sitting down with Ashley in his lap, Shane whispers, "I've missed you so much."

The guitarist scoops Jaiden up and hugs him tight, replying, "I missed you, too. I've been thinking," Jason grins.

"About?"

"I want another baby."

Shane frowns. "Um, I haven't even had the twins yet... I was thinking we could talk about the names instead."

"Oh," Jason smiles in return. "Okay, well you know how you suggested Shiloh?" The singer nods. "I was thinking maybe Shiloh and Bryden, or Shiloh and Noah."

"Yeah, but we don't know if they're boys yet," Shane reminds him. "Do we want to know?"

"I don't know," Jason shrugs. "It'd be kind of exciting if we didn't know. We could just make the nursery a gender-neutral color and white clothes or something. And really, Shay, I want another baby."

"Jason," the singer sighs as he rubs his belly lightly. "We're going to be so exhausted with four kids already."

"I know," the twenty-two-year-old replies, looking away. "But I just love holding them because they're so tiny and sweet. They depend on you and when they're in your arms and they're your babies it's just so more amazing."

Shane sighs softly because that look on Jason's face is irresistable. He leans over, pecking his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "I know, Honey," the singer whispers. "I'll think about it."

Jason grins and kisses Shane's lips in return. "Good."

"If I do have another one then you're going to have to get... fixed after that."

The older of the two giggles, putting his arms around Jaiden and squeezing him. "Okay, but we'd need to store some of my sperm first in case we want more in the future."

"Jase, after the twins if we have one more that will be _five_ children. Do you understand that?" Shane asks slowly.

The guitarist nods. "And I'll love them all as much as I do you," he whispers. "Our boys are beautiful, Shay. They really are."

The pregnant teenager sighs, rubbing his belly with a love-struck smile on his face. "I know. And part of that is because you're their daddy."

Jason's lips spread into a large grin. "Are you flirting with me, Baby?"

"Yes, I am," the nineteen-year-old confirms bluntly, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend once more. "How's the therapy going?"

"So well," the babies' daddy breathes. "I haven't even felt angry towards anything and believe me, some of these people here are truly annoying."

Shane giggles again. "I can see how it is."

"So, the nanny thing is working out okay? He hasn't tried anything stupid?" the guitarist wants to know.

"No," the singer shakes his head. "He's really great with the kids so I'm pretty calm about the whole thing. I think he's going to get a big help when I get more... pregnant."

"More _beautiful_," Jason smirks, leaning down and kissing Shane's belly. "I can't wait to see them."


	16. Chapter 16

Two months have gone by since Jason entered therapy. He misses Shane and the boys so much but he's met Kevin and knows that his family is safe and well cared for.

Nate's been bothering Jason nonstop. He calls the treatment facility more than once a day, and the twenty-two-year-old hates it. He wishes Nate would just realize that there's no way they're going to be together again, because Shane and Jason have four kids together.

Kevin is still having problems with his brother. Joe won't talk to him, barely leaves their house and eats only when begged by their stepmother.

The nanny thinks he's going to lose it soon. He's so flirtatious around Shane, but the pregnant singer just ignores the advances. He sometimes gets snapped at for getting a little too close to Shane's larger-than-normal pregnant belly but Kevin tries his best not to snap back. Nonetheless, the two are happy to have each other.

It's around eight o'clock in the morning and the nanny is getting ready to leave his house. He's sitting in the living room finishing his cup of coffee. Seventeen-year-old Joe is laying on the loveseat, curled up under a blanket watching television. He gazes at his older brother, biting his lip because the figure he sees is beautiful and flawless.

Kevin notices the staring and glares back. "What?" he snaps.

"You're just so perfect," Joe whispers in return.

The older brother wants to slap his sibling for saying that, but he doesn't. Instead, he replies, "Oh." Another few seconds go by before Kevin admits, "Shane is leaving me alone with the kids today." Joe doesn't know how to respond, so his brother continues. "I might need some help."

"Hm," the seventeen-year-old replies.

"You're so stupid," Kevin growls. "You idiot, that was an _offer_!"

"O-Oh," Joe stutters, scrambling to get up. He rushes upstairs, hollering, "I'll get dressed!"

The older brother waits impatiently for the younger to get finished. When he comes downstairs, Joe is wearing a simple outfit consisting of skinny jeans and a black sweater. He smiles brightly at his object of affection, but Kevin just ignores it and walks out the front door.

--

When they get to the house, Shane answers the door. He looks relieved to see the nanny but notices Joe, and frowns. "Who's this?" he asks Kevin.

"My brother," the curly-haired male sighs.

Joe blushes profusely and tries to hide behind Kevin, being successful only until Jaiden sees his babysitter.

"Kevin!" Shane's first son squeals, running to the nanny.

"Hey!" Kevin replies, kneeling down and high-fiving the three-year-old.

"Video games?" Jaiden asks hopefully, beaming at his 'nanny.' Kevin has taught the toddler how to play Jason's Xbox, and it's now his favorite thing to do.

Joe's brother nods, confirming, "You bet, kiddo."

Shane smiles at Kevin whose stomach is a pile of goo and the group goes inside, Joe following behind his sibling closely. The two of them sit on the couch and the curly-haired male glares at his seventeen-year-old brother when their knees accidentally touch. Joe pulls back as if he were a scolded puppy and his body grows tense as he sits quietly, listening to Shane and Kevin gab like a couple of girls.

After a while, Joe asks shyly where the bathroom is.

Shane answers the question and waits until the seventeen-year-old leaves the room to tell Kevin, "You never mentioned your brother before."

"Joe's not exactly something I'm proud of," the nanny sighs.

"What do you mean by that?" the pregnant teenager ponders.

"He thinks he's in love with me. When Joe told our parents that he likes boys, my mom left us. Her and my dad got a divorce after he started seeing someone else, my step mom, Kathy. Then Joe told my dad how he feels about me, and my dad tried to commit suicide. He's just so annoying and clingy," Kevin, sighs. "I wish he would just go away and leave me alone forever."

At this point, Joe is gone from the bathroom and is listening to his brother rant and rave.

Shane sits for a second before replying, "Maybe you should tell him how you feel about the whole situation."

"I tried," sighs Kevin, leaning back against the couch. "He just ends up crying for hours on end. I'd rather just leave it unsaid."

The singer glances at the cable box before saying, "I need to leave. I told Jason I'd be there right at ten o'clock so I better go." He stands up, rubbing his belly briefly before grabbing Jason's favorite plaid over shirt and throwing it on over his black tank top.

Kevin tells himself that is he sees the nineteen-year-old wear that piece of clothing one more time, he's going to throw up. "Bye," he calls after the expecting pop star before the front door is shut.

Joe cautiously walks back in and sits down quietly. "It's a nice house," he whispers, sitting back on the couch.

The curly-haired male snaps, "Don't touch anything. _Anything_," he stresses as Ashley starts to cry. Kevin leaves and comes back with the thirteen-month-old in his arms, wondering why he even let Joe come with him today.

--

At the moment, Jason is being harassed by Nathan yet again. He showed up this morning without notice and won't leave.

"I love you," Nate insists. "When are you going to realize that?"

Jason growls, "I love _Shane_! When are you going to realize _that_?" Just as Nate's about to reply, Jason's boyfriend walks through the double doors and the guitarist flies from his seat, engulfing the pregnant singer in a tight embrace. "Hi, Baby," he whispers into Shane's ear, kissing it sweetly.

Pulling back, the nineteen-year-old grins. "Hi." Then Nate walks up to Shane and barks, "You know, people say pregnancy makes you more attractive. Apparently they haven't seen you." He smirks at the hurt expression on Shane's face, and as much as Jason tries to hold back, he cannot.

The nineteen-year-old punches Nate across the face, saying in a calm tone, "Don't you _dare_ fucking imply that my boyfriend is ugly. Leave. Now."

The victim stares at his object of affection before leaving the expecting couple alone and walking out the door.

Shane turns against Jason and presses his giggling face into the guitarist's chest. "I love you," he smiles.

Jason leans down and asks huskily into Shane's ear, "Wanna see my room?"


	17. Chapter 17

At the moment, Kevin and Joe are at the park with Jaiden and Ashley. The younger sibling is pushing Jaiden on the swing and intently watching Kevin play with Ashley in the sandbox.

Suddenly the swing comes back towards Joe, but Jaiden isn't there. The seventeen-year-old panics when he sees Shane's first son on the ground screaming and crying.

Kevin rushes over to the scene and picks the three-year-old up, examining the arm that he's holding. "What happened?" he demands.

Joe bites his lip nervously before blubbering out, "I w-was pushing him and wasn't paying attention and he f-fell..."

"Jay, where does it hurt?" Kevin asks.

The toddler obediently points to right below his wrist. The nanny nods and kisses the child's head comfortingly, but he's still crying. "Thanks, Joe. Thanks a lot because I don't have enough to deal with already, right?" Kevin spits cruelly, feeling irresponsible for letting one of Shane's sons get hurt.

"I'm sorry," Joe whispers as he follows his brother over to the sandbox. He grabs Ashley like he's told and they pile in the car. The curly-haired male furiously buckles Ashley and Jaiden into the vehicle and the four of them head to the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the center, Jason and Shane are lying in bed together naked and spent. The pregnant singer is on his side, head resting on his boyfriend's bare chest. The white linen sheet is draped over them perfectly and neither one of them could be happier. Shane feels safe, secure and protected in Jason's arms while the guitarist is holding the nineteen-year-old close to his body, smiling every time he feels one of the twins move.

--

At the hospital, Kevin leaves Joe in one of the lobbies with Ashley, snapping, "Don't fucking mess anything else up." The teenager stays silent, only nodding in agreement before his brother walks away. He sits there for about forty-five minutes until Kevin appears beside him again, saying, "Jaiden's arm is broken. He's getting a cast on it right now."

Joe lets his eyes fill to the brims with tears before looking up at his angry brother. "I-I'm sorry," he whispers again. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I wasn't trying to..." He trails off, letting droplets of liquid slide down his face. He wants to add that he was distracted by his brother's beauty, but he knows that Kevin would just get angrier.

The babysitter sighs softly, nodding. He reaches down, wiping the tears of sadness away from Joe's face. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen," he admits. "It's just- you're so _stupid_ sometimes."

"I know," he murmurs, absently rubbing Ashley's tiny back. Not only is Joe upset for disappointing Kevin; he feels so horribly guilty for hurting Jaiden. "I'll just go home when Jaiden gets finished."

The seventeen-year-old's voice gets to Kevin as he takes a seat beside his broken brother and drapes an arm around Joe's shoulders, hugging him gently. "You don't have to go home," Kevin tells his brother, warm breath tickling Joe's ear. Kevin feels movement under his hand and looks to see that Joe is trying to hug him back, but he won't because he's scared of the curly-haired male's reaction. "It's okay," he sighs once more.

Joe makes sure that Ashley isn't going to fall from his lap before he immediately embraces Kevin, burying his face in his brother's warm neck. "I'm sorry, Kevin," he mumbles. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

They stay like this for a while longer before Kevin goes back to check on Ashley.

--

Jason and Shane are asleep now, but that's only until the sound of an opening door wakes the guitarist.

"Jason!" his counselor, Melissa, screams.

The twenty-two-year-old puts a hand to his forehead, pushing his bangs back absently. He knows he's messed up so bad because he isn't supposed to have people in his room, especially people who are naked and pregnant. "Shit," he mumbles.

"I need to talk to you in the hallway. Now," Melissa demands before walking out.

"Baby," Jason whispers, shaking his boyfriend's bare shoulder. "Shay, wake up." The pregnant teenager groans softly before he fully wakes up. He catches a glimpse of Jason before the guitarist slips outside, now wearing only his underwear. "I can explain," Jason insists.

"You know you're not supposed to have visitors in your room," Melissa retorts. "I'm taking your visitor privileges away."

"What?!" the twenty-two-year-old asks. "P-Permanently?" Melissa nods and Jason runs a hand through his sex hair. "I can't see Shane until I get out?" he ponders quietly. "The twins are due-"

"No," his counselor sighs. "You broke the rules."

"He's my boyfriend," Jason whines helplessly, feeling like a lovesick puppy. "I couldn't not-"

"You had _sex_ in the center!" Melissa argues quietly. "I'm not going to bend the rules for you, Jason. You have to make him leave."

The twenty-two-year-old goes back into his room to find Shane dressed and sitting on the bed, hands on his belly and smiling.

"You have to go," Jason whispers sadly. Shane looks up, frowning and confused now. "I'm so sorry, Baby," the guitarist says, walking to the bed and pulling the very pregnant singer up. "I can't see you until I get out..."

"Two months?" he whines. "But Jase, the twins-"

"I know," the guitarist nods, kissing his boyfriend's cheek as he leads him to the door. They hug for a while, Shane crying silently into Jason's neck until Melissa pulls them apart, leading the nineteen-year-old out of the facility.


	18. Chapter 18

When Shane gets home, he goes straight to his bedroom. Right as he walks in, though, Jaiden rushes to his daddy, smiling.

"Hey," the pregnant singer smiles sweetly, gasping when he picks the toddler up and sees the cast. "Jaiden, what happened?" He looks towards Kevin who's just walked in the room, Joe timidly hiding behind him.

"We had a little accident at the park today," the nanny sighs. "He broke his arm. I took him to the hospital and..." He trails off, looking at the tears in Shane's eyes.

The nineteen-year-old gives Kevin a weak smile, kissing Jaiden's forehead before setting his son on the ground once more. With tears falling from his eyes, he walks to his and Jason's bedroom.

Kevin hears sobbing not soon after and turns to look at Joe, obviously confused.

"Talk to him," the shy seventeen-year-old says, only he regrets the suggestion two seconds later when his brother takes off.

Knocking on the bedroom door, the curly-haired male asks nervously, "Shane?"

"Come in," the singer mumbles, shifting to a sitting up position. Rubbing his huge, bloated belly, he sniffles.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jaiden," Kevin says gently. "I'll pay for the medical bill and-"

"The insurance will pay for it," Shane cuts him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you crying?" the curly-haired man asks gently, sitting down next to the singer. Putting a hand on his trembling back, Kevin rubs it. "Is everything alright?"

"J-Jason and I can't see each other anymore. He got in trouble at the center and- I'm about to have the babies," Shane whispers, tears slipping away. "In about a month they're going to be here and he won't be out to see them at first..."

"Have you worked on a nursery?" Kevin wants to know, trying to distract the troubled singer.

"No," Shane replies. "I figured we'd just put them in the room with Ashley."

"I thought you had a spare room."

"We do," the singer answers with a nod. "I just- I don't have anyone to help me..."

"I will," Kevin says softly. "Joe and I can do it so you can have some time with the boys and a while to rest."

"Kevin, I couldn't ask you to do that," Shane tells his babysitter with a tiny, sad smile on his face.

"You not asking me," the curly-haired male replies. "I'm offering. And it might help you take your mind off Jason."

"O-Okay," the nineteen-year-old giggles, reaching over and kissing Kevin's. "When do you wanna start?"

"Today? We don't have much time, right?"

"Nope," Shane grins. "Just um... take my credit card and buy whatever you want."

"What color-"

"They're boys," Shane grins, biting his lower lip just barely. "I haven't told Jason, or anyone else, because I want it to be a secret."

"I'll keep it that way," Kevin grins as he stands up wearing a love-struck expression on his face. "You trust me to pick out everything? Paint color-"

"Everything," the singer confirms. "And I'll pay you double what I usually do."

"But-"

"Don't argue," Shane tells him gently, standing up and rubbing his huge belly. "I'll write you several checks," he explains before grabbing his checkbook from the dresser and a pen, "and you can just fill the amounts in."

"Sounds good," Kevin retorts, walking over and standing behind Shane, trying his hardest not to reach out and stroke his cheek, or kiss the back of his neck.

The pregnant singer hands the nanny the small pieces of paper and bids him a farewell. "Take your time."

The curly-haired male responds and leaves the room, grabbing his brother by the wrist and pulling him from the couch. "We're going shopping," he tells Joe before they rush out the front door.

"What-"

"Shane's letting me do the nursery!" Kevin gushes. "Oh! And he kissed my cheek. My heart was beating really fast and-"

"That's great," the seventeen-year-old responds quietly.

"Can't you be happy for me just this once?" the nanny growls. "I'm sick of you being so selfish all the time. I told you that I'm never, let me repeat that, never going to love you the way you love me."

"Yeah," Joe whispers, "I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin and Joe have been shopping for hours now. They've finally gotten everything and have made several trips from stores to Shane's house. Kevin's lightened up kind of a lot. He's enjoying having his little brother's company and realizes that Joe isn't as bad or annoying as he thought he was.

At the moment they're walking into the house, shopping bags from IKEA in their hands. Joe's exhausted and just as he's about to collapse on Shane's couch, Kevin puts his bags on the floor and takes his brother's hands, pulling him up and laughing. "We gotta start on the room," he explains.

Joe groans, laughing a little as he stumbles into Kevin. It looks like a mistake in the curly-haired male's eyes but Joe did it because he loves the strong feeling of his older brother's chest. "Can I sleep first?" he wants to know.

Kevin shakes his head. "I'll go get us Starbucks if you'll stay awake and help me paint," he tempts.

A beautiful smile spreads across Joe's lips and Kevin finds himself infatuated with them for a fraction of a second. "Yes, definitely," the seventeen-year-old replies.

"'Kay, I'll be right back." With that, Kevin walks out yet again and Shane enters the living room several seconds later.

"Hey," the extremely pregnant singer smiles as he plops down on the couch. "Where'd Kevin go?"

"To get Starbucks. He said if I stayed up and helped him paint the nursery then he'd go get it for us." Joe lets out a simple sigh and smiles just slightly as he pictures his beautiful brother in his mind.

"You really love him, don't you?" Shane asks gently, rubbing his belly in slow circular motions.

"I do," Joe whispers almost silently. "He makes my heart beat really fast and I just can't see myself being with anyone else..."

"That's how I felt about Jason," the singer replies. "I just fell so hard..."

"Did he fall for you, too?" the seventeen-year-old wants to know.

"No," Shane shakes his head. "He said he only had sex with me because he felt sorry for me and I kind of... begged him. Pathetic, I know."

"Did he not use a condom because he wanted to knock you up?" Joe asks. Then he realizes how stupid and rude he just sounded and apologizes quietly with red cheeks.

"No," Shane laughs, shaking his head. "He told me he didn't know I was old enough to get pregnant."

"How'd you tell him?" Joe asks curiously, sitting up and crossing his legs on the couch.

The nineteen-year-old can't help but smile. "Jason asked me to make him a bird house at camp so I did. On the back I carved 'I'm pregnant, and it's yours.'"

"Oh my God, that's _so_ cute!" Kevin's brother beams. "Maybe I could get pregnant and have Kevin fall for me," he ponders.

"No, _don't_ do that," Shane urges, face going into an all-kinds-of-serious. "Joe, you're not ready to have a child. You're still a child yourself. I wasn't ready and neither was Jason. I mean we were financially stable and still are because of the band but you don't need to do that just because you love Kevin."

"You're still a child in all technicalities," Joe mumbles, sitting back as he crosses his arms and pouts. "And you've been pregnant three times."

"Yeah, but Jason and I love each other," Shane replies, trying to be more subtle and gentle. "We have this unimaginable bond and we know that we're not going to be with anyone else ever again. I'm just trying to warn you..."

"No thanks," Joe says quietly and bitterly before standing up and going outside to wait for Kevin.

At the center, Jason is sitting on the lounge's couch watching television. He's the only one in the room and it's too quiet. He can't stop thinking about his amazingly beautiful boyfriend and wishes he could just see him already. It's only been hours since they've slept together and Jason is miserable without Shane.

"Jason," a voice calls quietly.

The twenty-two-year-old turns around and sees Nate standing there looking pathetic. "What the _fuck_?" he replies in a hiss. "How'd you get in here? I can't have visitors."

"I said I was seeing someone else," the curly-haired guitarist shrugs.

"Get out. I told you already: I don't love you and I'm never going to be with anyone but Shane. Ever. Again."

"I just want to talk," Nate offers as he walks to the couch and sits down. "I love you, Jason," he whispers. "And I know that you're going to be with Shane for the rest of your life but I just want to let you know."

"You've told me that I don't know how many times," Jason replies.

"I know," Nate whispers. "I just- I want you to be happy so I'm never going to see you ever again after this, okay?"

"Nate," Jason murmurs, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry that I don't love you but I just don't feel that way."

"I know," the other guitarist nods. "But I just- yeah," he shrugs, kicking the tile floor shyly. "I gotta go, I guess..." Nate walks out and Jason swallows a lump in his throat. He feels guilty but can't help the fact that his heart is with Shane.

Back at Shane's house, the pregnant singer is pulling Kevin, who just got back with Starbucks, into the master bedroom. He shuts the door and turns to look at the nanny. "Kevin," he says quietly.

"What?" the curly-haired male replies, sipping on his mocha.

"Your brother is crazy about you; why can't you see that?"

"I _do_ see it," the curly-haired male replies. "I do see it but I don't love him."

"While you were gone he said that maybe if he got pregnant you'd fall for him!" Shane snaps quietly. "He's miserable; as miserable as you are because I don't love _you_."

"W-What?" Kevin stutters nervously.

"Don't play dumb," Shane accuses. "You have a major crush on me and you can't hide it no matter how hard you try. But Joe's desperate, Kevin," he says on another note. "You need to do something before he does something unimaginable like try to commit suicide."

"I know," the nanny nods barely. "I-I'll go do it now."


	20. Chapter 20

Walking into Shane's living room, Kevin inhales deeply and then breathes out. He sees his younger brother sitting on the couch, Starbucks drink in his left hand. He sees the nanny and smiles innocently; adorably. Kevin thinks he feels butterflies.

"What's up?" Joe asks cheerfully.

The older brother sits down and looks at his sibling. "I wanted to talk to you," he starts.

"Um, about the nursery?"

Kevin sighs softly, "No; the way you feel about me."

"Oh," Joe whispers with his eyes focused on the floor. He's pretty sure his heart is going to be ravaged for probably the fifteenth time this week and braces himself. After several seconds he looks up and into Kevin's eyes.

When this happens, the elder of the two can't breathe. His breath hitches because his brother has never looked him square in the eyes. "Uh," he mumbles, blinking and then looking at Joe again. "I, um..."

"What?"

With a tiniest bit of hesitation Kevin steps forward, putting his hand to the side of Joe's face, bringing them into a soft and simple subtle kiss. The younger of the two whimpers softly as Kevin holds him closer because usually it's him that wants the kiss or bit of affection.

Pulling back, the curly-haired male rests his forehead against his brothers whispering, "Oh, Jay, I'm so sorry... I've been so horrible to you lately."

The seventeen-year-old looks up into his sibling's eyes. He smiles yet again and pecks Kevin's nose. "It's okay," he reassures.

"It's just- I was pining over Shane to try and change my real feelings," Kevin mutters.

"What do you mean?" Joe wants to know.

"I love you, Joey," he whimpers as he hugs the younger boy. "In more than a brotherly way. It's been so hard dealing with that fact," he explains. "I guess I just wanted you so bad that I was pushing you away."

"So what you're saying is you had trouble coping with these feelings?" the seventeen-year-old asks. It's like he knows what the problem was because he went through the same situation. He shut everyone out and drove himself crazy with dreams of his brother. Joe brings his hand to Kevin's forearm and rubs it soothingly.

The elder brother smiles and nods, curly bouncing just barely in the way Joe simply cannot stand. The two kiss again and Kevin suddenly grabs Joe's hand, asking, "Wanna start on the room?"

"Will it be considered our first date?" the seventeen-year-old asks giddily, but still with composure.

Kevin giggles and nods again. "Sure." The two embrace again and the nanny picks his brother up, squeezing him gently before setting him back down on the ground. Joe's hand is taken as Kevin leads them to the spare room.

--

Hours later the boys are still painting the twins' nursery. Kevin's working on the trim while Joe's focusing on the blue walls. They're both shirtless and it's nearing two o'clock in the morning. The siblings are running on coffee and they've stayed up past the time that they go to bed, so now they can't fall asleep even if they try.

With a loud, tired groan the nanny stands to his feet to admire his handiwork. Looking down at the white trim, he smiles. Joe notices his brother is up and spins around with a roller in his hand, slinging it a little so that a dash of paint gets on Kevin's stomach. The older of the two jerks and Joe giggles.

"Sorry," he says with a smile that captures Kevin's heart. He steps forward to wipe it off but Kevin thrusts his brush forward gently, letting a blue mark slash Joe's chest. He glares up at the curly-haired boy and narrows his eyes. This face only lasts for about a second and the two break into a giggle fit.

The curly-haired male drops his paintbrush in the paint tray and brings his arms around Joe, hugging securely. Joe pulls back with a soft 'just a second' before lying his utensil down as well and returning the embrace. Nuzzling his head in his older sibling's neck, the seventeen-year-old sighs contentedly.

"Mmm, I'm tired," Kevin tells him. He kisses Joe's temple and suggests they go to bed for the night. They can get up tomorrow morning and finish painting.

With an adorable yawn, the younger brother complies with a nod and Kevin speaks again. "Go lie down on the couch; it's a sleeper sofa. I need to put this stuff away and then I'll be in there, 'kay?"

"Mhm," Joe hums, kissing Kevin's cheek before leaving the room.

About three minutes later when the nanny is just finished with putting the brush and roller in plastic for easy access tomorrow, Ashley starts to cry. Kevin rushes into his room because he's afraid of Shane waking up. He's due soon and needs his sleep because he probably won't get much of it when the twins get here.

The baby is standing up in his crib, holding onto the edge for support and tears are pouring from his large brown eyes. Picking Ashley up, Kevin sees that he needs a diaper change and after doing so, the child settles down and goes back to sleep. The nanny sighs and wishes this job could last forever because he's bonded with these kids and doesn't want to leave them.

Kevin wants one of his own and as he enters the living room to see his sleeping brother's figure, he decides to console Joe. He'll do it in a week or so.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks have gone by since Joe and Kevin started the nursery. It's almost done now; the only thing that needs to be finished is the picture wall. The two deeply in love brothers planned and designed an entire visual centerpiece for the space above the two cribs and with each day, Kevin is growing more jealous of Shane and Jason. He wants a child so bad and thinks that the happy couple should donate Jaiden. Really, it'd be a good cause because Joe has refused to have a baby and Shane has four already. Kevin thinks that's kind of a selfish number.

Shane is growing bigger every day and he misses Jason more than ever. The babies are due next Thursday and he's starting to panic because he needs his boyfriend so bad. This pregnancy has been the worse of his three. It's been the most lonely and the hardest because he's having two boys.

Right now the singer is sitting in the family room watching television with Jaiden and Ashley. His eyes are focused on the screen and his hands are absently resting on his belly. Suddenly when the belly jumps, Shane looks down. Kevin catches this and asks, "Something wrong?"

The nineteen-year-old shakes his head. "Baby kicked," he explains simply and rubs his large protrusion.

"Oh," the nanny almost whispers in response. "Can I feel it?"

"No," Shane says, breaking his attention when Kevin reaches over anyway. He touches the semi-hard bump and the singer replies, "Don't touch me."

"But I just-" he starts to explain as he touches Shane again.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" Shane snarls.

The twenty-year-old pulls back, offended and stands up before mumbling, "I'm going to work on the nursery."

Joe gives his brother a weird look and when Kevin walks out, he springs up and follows. "Hey," he says gently as he grabs the curly-haired male's arm. "Kevy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shrugs in a seemingly nonchalantly way.

Joe knows by the reply he gets that something _is_ wrong. Very wrong. "Don't dwell on what Shane said, okay? He's hormonal and pregnant; very, _very_ pregnant," the teenager reminds him.

"It's not that," Kevin sighs and shuts the nursery door. Taking his brother's hand, he leads the seventeen-year-old to the rocking chair and sits down with Joe in his lap. With their arms around each other, the two begin to rock slowly and gently. "I just want a baby of my own..."

"You're only twenty," Joe whispers and kisses his brother's temple. "Don't you want to live a little?"

"I want a family," the other replies. "I've always wanted a big family since I grew up in one."

"But I'm only seventeen," his counterpart says as a gentle reminder. He hugs Kevin a little tighter. When the twenty-year-old doesn't reply, Joe whispers unsurely, "Okay."

Meanwhile, at the center, Jason is lying in his room strumming his acoustic guitar absently. There's a knock at his door and he sits up, seeing it's Melissa. That's when he sighs.

"Jason, get your stuff," his counselor instructs happily.

"What?" he asks, sitting up with the instrument. His hair is wild and he shakes his head in an attempt to fix it. That doesn't work.

"You're going home early," she smiles.

"What?!" the guitarist demands, his heart pounding now. He nearly throws the bundle of wood on the floor when he stands to his feet.

"I know that your boyfriend is due-"

"Thank you!" he squeals, running to the woman and hugging her before he hurriedly packs his bags. "How?" Jason wants to know as he's throwing his clothes on the bed.

"I pulled a few strings," Melissa replies. She stands there patiently before her patient is done. Then she says, "Come on, I'll drive you."


	22. Chapter 22

Jason approaches the house's front door quietly and sets his bags down outside. He sets his hand on the doorknob, turns it slowly, and then slips through the tiny crack. With a tender lightness, he steps through the entry way and into the living room, clearing his throat and then smiling like crazy.

"Baby," he whispers.

Shane looks up from his place on the couch and his heart starts beating like crazy. He blinks several times to rid his mind of the possibility that he might be daydreaming. When he is sure that his boyfriend is indeed standing in the middle of the room, he stands up, running as fast as he possibly can and tackling the guitarist.

"Jason," Shane whispers in return, kissing his face repeatedly as the twenty-one-year-old's hands come to rest on the big belly. "God- oh my God, what're you doing here?"

"I got out early," the older of the two explains as he's feeling Shane's stomach. Why aren't you totally screaming and flinging yourself at me?" Jason wants to know as he brushes his boyfriend's bangs from his face, fingers trailing down Shane's soft cheek afterwards.

"I'm not feeling very well," the pregnant teenager sighs. He hugs his babies' daddy tighter, though his belly prevents their chests from actually touching. "Back's killing me," he whispers before Jason kisses his head.

Jaiden, who fell asleep not too long ago, is awake now. When he sees Jason standing in the room, he screams, "Papa!"

The outburst causes the twenty-one-year-old to jump but then he turns, dropping to his knees and holding out his arms. "Hi, Baby," he whispers and feels tears stinging at the backs of his eyes. "I missed you"

Jaiden hides his face in his papa's warm neck and repeats, "I missed you."

Jason chuckles because the three-year-old always repeats what he hears. Pulling back, he kisses the toddler's forehead and stands up, taking Ashley when he sees Shane holding the baby. Holding the now seventeen-month-old, the child's father smiles and coos over his second oldest baby boy.

Ashley smiles, cooing in return and reaching up to grab Jason's chin. Shane simply admires the display of affection between his loved ones.

"Jay," he then says after a while. "Come on, it's past your bedtime."

The three-year-old stands up obediently and follows his daddy to the toddler's bedroom.

Back in the nursery, Kevin's coming down from his orgasmic high. He and Joe have just participated in sexual intercourse for the third time in their two-week-long relationship. Little does Joe know, he might already be carrying his brother's baby because their first time, Kevin cut the tip of the condom off secretly to allow his seed to enter the seventeen-year-old's reproductive system.

Joe's resting under his brother with his back pressed against the black nursery carpet. With closed eyes, he moves his hands from the curly-haired male's back and sets them against Kevin's sides, gripping them gently. "Kev?" he whispers as he hears footsteps coming towards the room. He quietly tries to push Kevin off just as Shane opens the door.

"Shit!" he screams, slamming the portal shut right after.

Kevin hops to his feet now and scrambles to get dressed as Joe simply reaches over and grabs his jeans, slipping them over his thighs effortlessly. When the two are clothed they exit the room together.

Shane, who's standing outside of the nursery, simply waves subtly and innocently.

"Sorry," Joe whispers as Kevin takes his hand.

The singer just smiles. "Jason came home early," he nearly squeals.

"Aww, Shane," Kevin beams. "Oh my gosh, why?"

"He said his counselor knows that I'm due within the next few weeks and she pulled some strings so that he could come home and have time with me before the babies come."

"Uh," the twenty-one-year-old stutters, "I don't mean to be rude but am I, um, kind of fired since Jason's back?"

"Actually," the singer starts, smiling, "I was going to ask if you and Joe would want to come for maybe five days out of the week and help with the housework."

"Really?" the nanny replies, squeezing his brother's hand and grinning like a goon. "Aww, that'd be the best." Turning to Joe, Kevin asks, "What do you think?"

"Yeah," the seventeen-year-old nods. "I could use a job."

"Shay?* Jason calls out in a singsong voice. "Baby, where-"

"In the hall," the singer replies before his boyfriend joins them. "Honey, this is Kevin," he says as he motions to the nanny, and then Joe. "And that's his brother. They've been helping and working on the nursery."

"Um, it's almost done if you wanna see it," the seventeen-year-old tells the guitarist with a smile. Reaching back and letting go of Kevin's hand, he twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, leaving Jason's mouth hanging loosely in utter shock.

"My God," he whispers with a large smile now. "Guys, that's amazing. It's so perfect," Jason comments as he enters the blue room with black cribs and a white area rug. "I'm so fucking excited for the babies," he squeals again and exits the space before putting an arm around his huge boyfriend. Kissing the side of Shane's head, he whispers, "I thought you were going to make them leave."

"Jase," Shane snaps, playfully scolding his lover.

At this point Kevin smiles, hugs his employer and pulls Joe along until the two are out of the house.

When the front door is shut, Shane grabs Jason's hand tightly and pulls him towards their bedroom.

When they're in bed, Shane practically bruises his boyfriend's lips on contact when he presses their mouths together hungrily. With a moan he brings his hand to the back of Jason's head and buries his fingers in the silky brown hair, lapping at the guitarist's tongue hungrily.

"Whoa, whoa," Jason whispers and pulls back. "Baby, I know you want me to fuck you but I was kind of thinking that maybe we could just lay together and talk?"

"How about we talk and then-"

"No," the twenty-one-year-old laughs and shakes his head. "Just talk."

"Fine," Shane huffs. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Iuno," Jason shrugs and begins to rub his boyfriend's belly. The singer sighs in contentment, moaning softly before he's instructed, "Tell me about Kevin and Joe."

"What do you mean?" Shane replies and unbuttons his boyfriend's jeans despite his hands being swatted away several times.

"I don't know," Jason replies and takes the nineteen-year-old's hands. "What are they like?"

"They're cool," Shane answers, pulling his fingers free and trying to push them into his boyfriend's underwear. "Kevin wants to get Joe pregnant."

"What?" the guitarist asks and moves away from the sexual advance.

That action only causes the singer to scoot closer to Jason and try again. "He wants a baby and he can't have one of his own because he was in a car accident, so he's trying to get Joe to agree to have their baby."

"Aww, that's kind of cute, I guess," Jason murmurs. His hand has now stopped rubbing the huge bulge and he's falling asleep.

Shane grins and moves down, pulling his lover's underwear down to expose his hard length. Without hesitation, the horny teenager leans down and places his mouth over Jason's perfect cock. The older male moans incoherently as Shane laps at him. This goes on for a few seconds until the singer hears snoring. That's when he pulls back and sees Jason's fallen asleep. Groaning, Shane collapses onto his side and after a while, joins in his boyfriend's solemn slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

Shane wakes up next to Jason and he couldn't be happier. He rolls over from his back onto his side, wrapping an arm around his older boyfriend. He sighs contentedly and kisses the guitarist's cheek. Just then one of the babies kicks and the nineteen-year-old realizes that he really, _really_ has to pee.

Scooting out of bed as to not wake his lover, Shane scurries to the bathroom and relieves himself.

Waking out of the restroom and flipping the light off, the pregnant teenager runs into someone. Or thing.

Looking up from his belly the singer sees the distressed face of little seventeen-year-old Joseph. He's almost crying and his face is distorted like he's going to scream.

"What's the matter?" Shane asks quickly.

"I'm not ready for this," Kevin's brother whimpers out while he's shaking his head. "I want Kevin to be happy but I don't want a b-baby!"

"Joe, Honey, did it happen?" the singer whispers sympathetically. "Are you pregnant?"

"N-No," the seventeen-year-old sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and shaking his head. "It's only been two weeks but I just... I just _don't_ want this to happen to me," he whines.

Shane lets out a sigh of relief and leads the mortified boy to the family room where they sit down together on the couch. "Does Kevin know you don't want this to happen?" he asks as if he were some sort of talk show host or something. He's seated facing the crying boy and his eyes are focused on Joe's face.

"Yes," chokes out a sob. He sounds so pathetic that Shane's considering carrying a baby for the nanny now. Just anything to keep this kid from breaking down. "I've tried to tell him but he just doesn't understand! He's even pressured me into sex at least twice..."

"Joey," Kevin whispers as he enters the space, having heard his little brother's confession from a different part of the house. He walks into the room and sits down muttering 'Baby, come here' with his arms outstretched. The little brother follows the given orders and Kevin hugs him tight, feeling just awful for what he's done. He kisses those tears away as if they were threatening the seventeen-year-old's life and squeezes Joe. "I'm sorry," the nanny says remorsefully. Reality has hit him and he realizes how selfish he's been. With his lips pressed to his brother's temple Kevin murmurs, "I love you. You don't have to have a baby just for me, okay? I'll wait."

Smiling and holding onto the twenty-year-old a little tighter, Joe nods and kisses Kevin's cheek. "I love you too," he beams into the nanny's chest.

Shane smiles along with the both of them and exits to give the couple a moment alone.

Almost an hour later Jason gets up. He exits the bedroom, already showered and dressed. He tries to sneak out of the house before the singer notices, but the guitarist isn't that sly.

"Jase, where're you going?" Shane asks innocently when he stops his boyfriend at the door.

The twenty-one-year-old curses himself for not leaving sooner, when the pregnant teen was distracted. Turning around for just a second he flashes a smile, kisses Shane's cheek and then dashes out the door.

Shane groans in frustration.

--

Jason comes back several hours later and his boyfriend is extremely dissatisfied. He's mad at Jason for just taking off without a reason or a proper goodbye kiss. He's trying his hardest not to yell at the twenty-one-year-old when he walks in the front door.

"Where were you?!" Shane screams and he obviously can't hold himself back.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asks immediately. He walks over to his boyfriend and puts takes his hand tenderly. There's a sense of calmness in Jason's voice and Shane hates the fact that he can't reply negatively. He nods instead. "Come on, I wanna take you out to lunch. Right now," the guitarist adds, grabbing his boyfriend's hand gently.

"But I'm not dressed to go anywhere," Shane argues, looking down at his socked feet, his t-shirt whose fabric is being strained by the huge belly under it and skinny jeans with a stretchy hem. "I haven't had a shower or fixed my hair or-"

"Angel, please?" Jason begs, swallowing a lump in his throat and looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"What happened?" the nineteen-year-old wants to know.

"Nothing happened," the guitarist sighs and closes his eyes, then opens them once more. "Kevin and Joe can watch the kids. Just go get some flip-flops or something..."

"Okay," Shane mutters before waddling into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of slip-on shoes and coming back to the living room.

Jason hurriedly takes him out to the car.

--

The two are now cuddled into the same side of a booth. Shane's practically sitting in Jason's lap and they're just finishing dessert. The pregnant singer is aggravated with the occasional paparazzi picture and he starts an argument with Jason over who gets the last piece of chocolate cake.

The babies' daddy complies with Shane's wishes, because he knows that if he doesn't give in Shane will never let it go.

Just after the two have kissed spontaneously, Jason knows it's the right time. With a shaking breath he digs deep into his pocket, pulling out a thin white gold band that holds one single semi-large diamond on it. Its divine simplicity is beauty in itself.

He turns to look at his boyfriend fully now, facing Shane and gazing into those eyes.

"What?" the singer wonders with a little giggle. When the guitarist's face doesn't change, Shane ponders again, "Honey, _what_?"

Jason asks almost in a whisper, "Will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Yes," Shane breathes without even _thinking_ of an alternative answer. "Oh, God, Jase, yes," the singer repeats as if he's screaming in ecstasy.

Silently, Jason slips the ring onto the previously bare finger and takes the nineteen-year-old into his arms. The two stare into each other's eyes for half a second before Shane initiates a sweet, tender kiss. Then the camera flashes from the media start and the chattering grows louder.

The nineteen-year-old lets out a sigh before rubbing his bloated belly. Smiling, he looks down at the bulge and then back to his fiancé. Shane's counterpart grins in return and presses their forehead together lovingly.

"Ready to go?" Jason then asks.

"Mhm," the younger of the two males nods. But then he pauses and asks, "Can I tell you something?" The guitarist nods briefly and Shane admits, "I'm happy that the twins are boys."

"Really?" Jason beams with a larger than large smile still plastered on his youthful face.

"Really," the pregnant singer giggles, nodding and then kissing Jason's cheek. "Do you not believe me?"

"No, no, it's just- we have two of them already," he explains. "I'm kind of disappointed that they're not girls."

"Oh," Shane nods just barely. He glances down at his abdomen and then rests his head on his fiancé's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says with a little bit of remorse.

A kiss is pressed into the singer's dark hair and Jason giggles, saying, "It's okay. That just means we can try again."

"We have four children already, Jase," Shane argues with a sigh. "You barely wanted these babies..."

Jason, remembering the outburst that got him kicked out of his house, looks away ashamedly. "That isn't true," he murmurs so no one else can hear. "I was just scared and confused."

Shane reaches up before stroking his partner's face soothingly. He turns to the side and kisses Jason's soft cheek at the same time. "I know, Honey."

"But I really do want a little girl," the guitarist says as he reaches for Shane's hand. "I want a little princess."

As the pregnant singer is scooting his large belly out from the booth and he stands to his feet he retorts, "Sorry, but you'll have to make do with your four little princes right now."

Jason quickly leaves the money for their meal on the table along with a generous tip and then exits the seat, too. "Five little princes," the guitarist muses with a kiss to the soft side of Shane's neck. The couple then emerges into the sea of cameramen and paparazzi members.

When the engaged lovers finally get into Jason's black SUV the twenty-one-year-old notices a curious Nate standing on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the two-lane street. He's curiously looking to see if he can realize what's happening and as he does so, he locks eyes with Jason.

The younger of the two guitarists smiles a little and waves just barely; a sign of acceptance. That's when Jason knows it's okay for him to be happy with Shane.

--

Later after the two musicians returned home acting as if nothing happened, Joe and Kevin were free to go. Normally the nanny wouldn't want to but he's so depressed he can barely think straight. Watching Ashley and Jaiden while their parents were gone was both mentally and physically exhausting. All he could think about the entire time is how unfair it is that he can't conceive, carry and birth children for himself.

Kevin was so out of character that Joe had to keep a close eye on him, thinking he would try to commit suicide, or overdose on a random prescribed drug found at Shane's house.

The seventeen-year-old is in his room getting caught up on his Algebra 2 homework. He's been so behind lately because Kevin has been distracting him with more sex than a fifty-year-old has had in their entire life. Joe's almost done now because they've been back at their home since two o'clock in the afternoon.

He finishes up his last function problem and happily closes his textbook. Taking a cheerful look out the window, Joe pops up from his chair and puts his pencil back in the cup of writing utensils on his desk. He then prances into the hall and down the stairs where the TV is set to E! and Daily 10 is on. Assuming the curly-haired male is asleep, the teenager creeps up behind the couch. He slowly reaches around and then attacks his brother with a squeeze hug before realizing that he's awake.

Kevin just blinks in response. Joe frowns and pulls back, staring at his lackadaisical brother. "Kev, what's wrong?" he asks. The twenty-year-old just lies there. "Booboo, what's the matter?" the teenager questions sadly, using the nickname for Kevin that he loves so dearly. When the nanny doesn't answer Joe steps back, walks to the other side of the sofa and then crawls onto the cushion next to Kevin. He sighs softly and leans forward before pressing a chaste kiss to the older boy's mouth. "What's on?" he wants to know. Then he hears Jason's voice on TV. He spins around, seeing him and his elated boyfriend standing in front of a restaurant in Beverly Hills. Shane flashes his engagement ring with a proud smile before the camera goes to his huge belly.

"Will you please just leave me alone?" Kevin pleas. "Just go play a videogame with Nick or something."

"But you're obviously not happy," the younger sibling comments as he reaches for the zipper on his brother's jeans. "I can fix that, though."

The nanny reaches down, grabbing Joe's wrist tightly and snapping, "No." Then he realizes that he's speaking as if he were communicating with Ashley or Jaiden. "I- I just want to sleep, alright?" he says in a monotone voice. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"Why are you mad at me?" Joe whispers almost inaudibly. "You're just acting like a jerk because I don't want to get pregnant. Well, that's really, really selfish, Kevin," he says louder, standing up now. He crosses his arms and huffs heavily. "Maybe we should just end this stupid thing if you're going to be like this."

"J, Sweetie," the nanny croaks out weakly as he tries to sit up but he's too late. He wants so badly to explain what's wrong with him but before he can, Joe is storming out of the living room and slamming the door behind him when he gets upstairs. Kevin just curls up tighter and begins to weep silently.

--

For the first time and hours later, Shane and Jason are crawling into bed as an engaged couple. They've been inseparable since the announcement of their engagement and have been sickeningly sweet to each other.

The singer is enjoying being ripe with baby, or babies, and his partner is content just to hold his fiancé. But soon, for no apparent reason, Shane is aroused. He wants Jason inside of him and he wants it _now_. He begins to whine incoherently and works hard to get the guitarist's underwear off.

"Whoa," Jason breathes and pulls back. "What?"

"I want you," he whines. "Jase, please. I need you; I need you inside of me."

"Shay, I'm tired," the twenty-one-year-old sighs and pulls his briefs back up. "Maybe tomorrow night, okay?" Shane digs an angry knee into Jason's thigh and the guitarist sighs. "Damn," he mutters. "When're you due?"

"In eleven days..."

"Good. I'm sick of you being so horny _all_ the time," the babies' daddy admits quietly.

Shane frowns. "Oh."

"I still love you nonetheless," Jason then comments with a smile. "Unconditionally, always and forever."

"Yeah," the singer halfway smirks. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Joe is impatiently tapping his blunt fingernails on the marbled top of the bathroom counter. He's more than eagerly awaiting the answer to his pregnancy test that, according to the blue box, should arrive within two or three minutes.

Ever since the seventeen-year-old heard his older, broken-hearted sibling crying on the couch four days ago, he couldn't help but feel guilty for being so closed-minded. Joe wants nothing more now than to please Kevin and make him happier than a kid in a candy store, or a hooker on the corner of Fourth and Main.

With that said, Joe realizes that it's been three minutes and four seconds since he peed on the skinny plastic stick and he reaches forward towards the test quite violently, only causing the test to fly and land in the clear-watered toilet. Huffing heavily, the expectant teen lunges forward towards the test and yanks it out of the porcelain bowl holding the clear liquid.

Shaking it off and grumbling under his breath, Kevin's brother peers into the little grey oval only to be shattered.

A minus.

The seventeen-year-old then throws the pregnant test at the opposite wall of which he's standing. Joe then slowly slides downward so that he's sitting with his back against the bathroom door and his knees bent upwards. Burying his head in his palms, he lets out a shaky sigh.

Joe's there for only a couple of seconds because then he stands back up on his Converse-clad feet, washes his hands and then advances down the hallway towards the room in which Kevin is lying down. Ever so slowly, the teenager crawls into bed next to his brother and snuggles against the nanny's front.

"Booboo," he whispers softly while tangling his fingers in Kevin's thick, curly locks.

"Hm?" the twenty-year-old responds deliriously. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at his younger brother. He reaches out and puts a gentle, loving hand on Joe's cheek.

"I'm not pregnant," the younger of the two admits regretfully. He lowers his eyelids as a single tear slips out from under the left one. "I'm sorry..."

Kevin nods just slightly and as much as he wants to express his disappointment, he doesn't. He leans forward and kisses Joe's forehead softly. "It's alright," the nanny responds. He glances at the clock and then silently sighs. "We need to get up and go to Shane's," he murmurs as he's moving his nose so that the tip of it brushes the seventeen-year-old's. Kevin kisses the small feature lightly and slides out from under the blanket with a long groan. He holds a hand out to his brother who, in turn, grabs it and is pulled against the twenty-year-old's chest.

"Oh," Joe muses with raised eyebrows and spirits. He smiles and pecks Kevin's mouth before the two head out of the room.

--

"Jay, I'll be back, Baby," Jason says for maybe the millionth time. The three-year-old is clinging to his papa's neck in a desperate attempt to hold the man back. All that Jason wants to do is take the singer out for another nice, simple meal with their friends, Mitchie and Calvin.

"No, Papa!" Jaiden begs as he sobs into the chest of the twenty-one-year-old. "Stay!"

Shane, as pregnant as he is, manages to get up from the floor where he was playing with Ashley just a second ago. "Jaiden," the bloated teenager coos, walking to his lover and taking the toddler from his arms.

"Shay, no," Jason says sternly. The nineteen-year-old freezes because he's terrified that maybe, _possibly_ Jason is going to beat him. "No, Sweetheart-" the twenty-year-old corrects himself. "You don't need to hold him; it's not good for your back or your feet."

The pop star glares at his life partner. "I can choose for myself whether I hold my son or not," he snaps hostilely and narrows his eyes towards Jason. He snatches the crying three-year-old and pushes Jaiden's shiny, copper locks away from his tear-stained face.

Jason, who's now able to completely control his temper, shakes off the mood swing before commenting, "I thought Kevin and Joe were supposed to _be_ here by now."

"They are," Shane sighs, bouncing Jaiden only slightly. "Kevin said-"

Just then the house's front door opens and Joe rushes in. "Sorry, sorry," he apologizes, going to Shane and taking the somewhat calmed down toddler from his arms. "Kev got stopped for speeding on the way over."

"Oh, were you the cop?" Jason muses as he grabs his sunglasses and keys from the counter.

"Ha-ha," Joe retorts sarcastically with an eye-roll.

The guitarist gives the nanny's assistance a cute little smirk before grabbing Shane's hand, kissing his cheek and then heading out the door

On the way to the restaurant Shane's asked, "Are you excited about the shower tomorrow?"

The ripe singer just beams as his lover. With a gentle squeeze to their interlaced fingers and a smile Shane nods. "I just can't believe you put it all together in just a few days."

"That's the power of love," Jason retorts with a cheesy tone.

The singer giggles and tosses his bangs out of his face. "We're being totally lame right now. You know that, right?"

"Mhm, I do," Jason com firms before pulling into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant. As they're walking in together he ponders, "Do you know how Kevin and Joe are coming along?"

"Hm?" Shane asks cluelessly. "What do you mean?"

"Baby or no baby?" he asks rather bluntly as he spots Mitchie and Calvin sitting in a corner booth.

"They haven't told me," the singer sighs. The two make their way over and sit down after brief kisses and hugs.

A while later after their drinks are ordered, all mildly alcoholic except for Shane's, Mitchie decides to start a conversation. "So, you guys are good as new?" she smiles with her gummy grin.

"Yes," Shane nearly squeals when he leans against his fiancé's shoulder. "Better, actually. Inseparable. Like, we got so close even though we were separated. And with these babies, we've just- it's so amazing," he gushes.

"When, exactly, are you two going to learn about birth control?" Calvin breaks in bluntly.

"Yeah, we actually talked about this on the way here," Mitchie laughs as she grabs her purse from the floor and sets it in her lap. She digs in it for only a second before retrieving a circular compact. She opens it, sets it on the table and then slides it smoothly across the surface so that it ends up right on the edge of the table. "All you do is take one pill every day at the same time. It's really not that hard," the brunette comments as she reaches for her medication. Snapping the thing closed, she looks at her best friend.

"Okay, you know what?" Shane nearly spits as he raises his voice. "At least I'm not aborting my babies. I love them more than fucking _life itself_."

Jason sits up nervously and puts an armed around his offended and disgruntled lover. "Sh-Shane, people are staring. It's okay, alright? Mitch didn't mean anything by that. We know you love your babies..." He soothingly presses a kiss to the singer's temple.

The pregnant nineteen-year-old lets out a shaky sigh and buries his face in his fiancé's neck for just a minute before pulling back. "I love you," he beams like he'd done earlier.

Jason just smiles because he thinks mood swings are the some of the best things in the world.

--

Back at Shane's house, Kevin is trying his hardest to get Jaiden to sleep but the three-year-old just won't oblige.

For the seventh time tonight, Jaiden wonders if he can ask his nanny something. Kevin answers 'yes' even though Jaiden's first question was rhetorical.

The toddler reaches out from his spaceship bed and puts his tiny hand to the twenty-year-old's belly. Rubbing it gently he wants to know, "Do you have a baby?"

"What?" Joe's brother smiles only a little because his speaking lessons with Jaiden are paying off. The toddler is definitely much more articulated than he was before.

"My daddy has two babies in him."

"Oh," Kevin nods, whispering now. His smile is gone and his face is dismal. Then he begs, "Jay, will you please just go to sleep?"

The three-year-old looks up into his nanny's sad face so he nods a little.

Kevin walks out silently and closes the door. When he leans back against it, he just breaks.


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh my God, I'm excited," Jason gushes as he and his fiancé are sitting on the couch. It's the day of Shane's baby shower and their engagement party all in one. The two are catching a break for about half an hour before everything gets crazy again.

Shane, who's feeling extremely pregnant, is sitting with his swollen feet on Jason's lap. He's hot, frustrated, aroused and extremely exhausted all at the same time. He's been up since early this morning with Ashley and he wants nothing more than to be fucked and go to sleep afterward. "Mmm," he groans incoherently and closes his eyes.

Jason huffs playfully because he really wants the day to be special. He's never given Shane a baby shower, nor has anyone else, and the guitarist wants it to be perfect simply because he loves Shane more than anything. Pushing the singer's feet off his lap gently, Jason almost pounces on his fiancé and then temptingly, in a husky whisper, asks, "Remember the promise I made to you a few nights ago?"

"What?" the nineteen-year-old responds restlessly.

"You wanted sex and I said maybe later," Jason reminds him. "If you can get through this shower and party I'll do whatever you want me to do to you," he whispers against the shell of the singer's ear. Nipping at it hungrily he adds, "I swear this time."

Shane's tongue is practically hanging out of his mouth as he's panting, not only because he's hot but he wants Jason right now. He doesn't want to wait or go to a hotel to get privacy. He wants to drag Jason to their master bedroom and stay there for the next thirty six hours but he knows that's not going to happen.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Shane looks to his fiancé strangely. Jason stands up, confused as well, and opens the portal slightly only to see his ex-sex partner standing on the porch with a small gift bag in his hand.

"Hey," Nate whispers shyly. His heart is beating faster than he thought it ever could as he forces himself to make eye contact with Jason.

"Um, hi," the older guitarist says with a slight smile. "What're you doing here?"

Nate shifts nervously on his feet before speaking again. "I- I know I wasn't invited to the shower but I thought I'd stop by anyway," he admits. Glancing down at the bag in his hand, he holds it out to Jason saying, "Oh, here."

"What's this?" the twenty-one-year-old wants to know as he takes it by the satin handles.

"Something for the babies," Nate murmurs, embarrassed.

Shane appears at Jason's side now, and Nate's heart breaks a little more when he sees how huge he is with two of Jason's babies inside of him.

"Can we open it?" the older guitarist questions. Glancing at Shane he explains, "It's something for the twins."

"Yeah, sure," Nate responds. "Go ahead."

Reaching inside of the bag, Jason feels something smooth and hard. He pulls the box out of the bag and inside of the container are two small, sterling silver baby brushes. "Aww," he coos with a smile, showing them to Shane.

"The backs of them are smoothed and they can be engraved with the names or whatever," he informs the engaged couple. "I don't know if you've chosen names or anything yet, so I got them plain." Nate now forces out a confident smile and looks up at Jason in a silent cry for help. He knows what's going to happen later tonight, and he wants Jason to save him. Perhaps suicide may be a bit selfish and extreme, but Nate feels that if he can't be with the one he truly loves, he doesn't want to live.

Shane, who hasn't talked to his ex-friend since he was raped by him finally speaks up saying, "Nate, that's so sweet of you."

The heart-broken guitarist nods slightly. "I have to go," he mutters, feeling awkward and out of place. Unwelcome, even, although the couple is being really sweet. "Bye." Nate forces himself to hold back tears of regret and sorrow as he turns on his heel. Walking out to his silver Mercedes in the extended driveway, he stops in his tracks when he sees Kevin going up to the door. Of course, Joe is by his side and they're holding hands but Nate completely misses the seventeen-year-old because he's entranced by the older of the two. He thinks Kevin is so gorgeous with his perfect curls, adorable cheeks, cute freckles and brown puppy dog eyes. Then Nate thinks that possibly, just maybe, suicide can wait a week or two.

Jason, much to his disappointment, sees this and automatically fears for the Jovin relationship. He knows what Nate's capable of and how his tactics of seduction are highly skillful. He's scared that somehow Nate's going to find Kevin again and steal him away from lovesick Joseph.

"What's wrong?" Shane asks his fiancé softly as he waits for the couple to get to the door. When they're inside, hugs are exchanged and the boys head into the back of the house where Ashley and Jaiden are playing.

"Nate was eying Kevin like a hawk," Jason mutters, taking his lover's hand and pulling the pregnant teen to the couch once more.

"So?" Shane presses, leaning against his worried partner.

"He always gets what he wants."

The singer giggles before kissing Jason's cheek. "No, Jase, that isn't true; he didn't get [i]you[/i]."

'He almost did,' Jason wants to say. Frowning, and then sighing softly the guitarist nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just projecting too much."

Just then the doorbell rings when Mitchie and Calvin arrive as the first party guests. Shane huffs because it's going to be another six horus before he can get what he wants.

--

At seven forty-three Shane and Jason are finally leaving for their night of pleasure together. Kevin and Joe are settled on the couch, cuddled under a blanket as Jaiden is on the loveseat with literally one hundred little stuffed animals surrounding him. Normally the nineteen-year-old would be having second thoughts about leaving his kids with the nanny, but he trusts Kevin immensely and knows the kids behave for him.

"Bye, guys," Shane calls, taking Jason's hand and pulling him out the door before even waiting for a reply.

Ten minutes later the two are checking into the hotel with a surrounding paparazzi. Many of them are screaming at the stars, asking when Shane is due, how the baby shower went, who the nannies are and when the wedding is. The final question is why the lovers are at a hotel. Shane simply winks, takes Jason's hand and pulls him to their room as security guards hold the crowd back.

Once they're in the penthouse, Jason puts their single on the oak wood table as his fiancé sits on the bed, holding his belly and smiling down at it. He groans softly.

"What?" the guitarist asks softly as he makes his way to the mattress as well.

"These jeans are too tight," he murmurs, rubbing his thighs now. The dark wash denim of his skinny jeans is nearly cutting into his legs because his limbs are water-filled. A random thought comes into Shane's mind and the thought is that it's pretty sad that his favorite pair of pants from his first pregnancy are in style with his third one.

At this point Jase kneels in front of his life partner and gently reaches under the huge bulge, pulling the stretchy waistband halfway down Shane's thighs. When the pants are off, Jason is met with the beautiful, cream-colored skin of the nineteen-year-old's belly. Without thinking, he leans forward and presses his soft lips to the equally smooth bump and then loops his arms around Shane as far around as they'll go. Lifting his head up, the guitarist looks up at his lover.

Feeling overwhelmed with this feeling of completeness, Jason whispers while staring into Shane's eyes, "You hung the moon for me." He can't help being emotional because he's so pampered and now with these additional two children, he really doesn't think his life could get any better even though he's only twenty-one. Jason momentarily thinks back to what his life was like five months ago. He smoke, he drank, slipped in some illegal drugs every now and then, and abused Shane more than he ever meant to. That makes him want to kill himself for being such an idiot; such an undeserving asshole. He didn't need all of those negative attributes in his life because they're worthless. All he needs is the loving boy who's birthed two of his children, and is now carrying two more of them.

That simple, six word statement is enough to make Shane want to sob. He thinks that maybe tonight could be about more than sex or blowjobs, maybe tonight he and Jason can just lie in bed together and talk about things. They haven't really done that before and they've come such a long way from a pregnant teenage couple to loving parents who are getting married soon. They need to grow up mentally sometime, and Shane thinks now is better than ever. Maybe after the twins are born they can have romantic intercourse again (this time protected, of course).

"Jason?" Shane asks softly and sweetly. When Jase looks to him once more, the pregnant teen suggests, "Do you think we could just talk tonight? Maybe pick out names for the boys?"

Because the twenty-one-year-old wasn't all that up to hours of sex, he simply nods. "Sure, Shay. Whatever you want." Grinning now, he stands to his feet, grabs Shane's hands and pulls him to the middle of the bed where they settle down, Shane on his side and jason facing him, hand resting on the rounded belly that carries his children.


	27. Chapter 27

Shane's been in labor for thirteen hours now. His contractions are growing more intense and during the last few he's almost to the point of tears. He isn't dilated enough to start pushing, but he wants to because it hurts [i]so bad[/i]. His entire body is aching and wrenching and burning with a pain that just won't go away.

Kevin and Joe have left the room, because the seventeen-year-old couldn't stand the looks from Jason anymore, or the thought of having to go through this for Kevin if he ever ends up getting pregnant.

The nineteen-year-old's doctor instructs the nurses on what to do next as he pulls Jason out into the hall.

"Are they in trouble?" the guitarist asks nervously. He's wringing his hands so tightly that his knuckles are turning white with worry.

"My colleagues and I don't think he'll be able to birth the twins naturally," Doctor Parks informs the worried parent. "We're going to have to take the surgical route."

"Oh God, not again," Jason whimpers, bringing his hands up to his face before covering his eyes with them. He wants his lover to endure the smallest amount of pain possible, and above all he wants the babies safe.

"Now, it's nothing to worry about," the middle-aged man explains. "C-sections are overly common. It's quick, less painful than natural birth and although the recovery is longer, it's what's best for Shane and the twins.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jason drops his hands and nods. "Alright, well, let's get it over with, I guess."

With a grunt of approval, the doctor re-enters the room and readies Shane for the surgery. The singer is shaking badly, and he knows that it's not about to stop because that's one of the side effects of a cesarean section.

When Jason is clothed in the proper medical scrubs, he's allowed to follow his fiancé back to the operating. The nineteen-year-old is given the epidural, and a cloth is put up between his chest and lower half of his body as Jason is seated by his side faithfully, and their fingers are interlaced.

"Ready?" Shane's asked. He nods before he's told, "Remember, you'll feel a lot of dull pressure and then movement in and around the womb."

"Just a little longer," Jason reminds his lover as the knife cuts into his lower belly. Shane makes a small face of discomfort before the guitarist leans over and kisses the singer's hair. "Just think of how gorgeous they'll be."

"I can't wait to get home," Shane croaks out groggily. He turns his head to the side in order to have a better view of his fiancé.

"I know, Baby," Jason replies soothingly and with a charming smile. The couple shares a chaste kiss and waits patiently for a result.

There's twisting and turning all around in the nineteen-year-old's abdomen. Shane's listening intently twenty minutes into the whole thing and swears he hears a tiny newborn whimper. "J-Jase," he whispers. The singer's theory is confirmed when the doctor proudly presents the first boy to the couple.

"Oh- oh my God, that happened so fast," Jason breathes, standing up to peer at his blood-and-mucus-soaked child. He's handed a pair of stainless steel scissors and cuts the cord before the infant is taken away for a weighing and stimulation.

When Brian Jasper is done with the trademark newborn crying fit and he's clothed with a blue beanie on his hair-filled head, he's placed on Shane's chest.

"Jason, look at his ear," Shane giggles, cold hands wrapped around the child protectively. He moves the blue cap so that his fiancé can see the tiny part of Brian's ear that's folded downward. "It's so cute."

Chuckling, the twenty-one-year-old peers down and kisses the child's cheek. "Aww," Jason laughs again. He then remembers that his digital camera is in his pocket, and takes the minute to snap several pictures of his lover and their third son.

The process is repeated with the second twin, more pictures are taken and Shane gets the pleasure of holding his babies as his wound is getting sewn up. When all is put into placed and stitched together, Brian Jasper and Diego Avery are taken to the nursery and Shane is wheeled back into his room for recovering.

The Jonas boys are informed that their employers' children have been safely delivered, they make a trip hand-in-hand back to Shane's room.

"The twins are in the nursery," Jason tells Kevin and Joe, softly stroking his sleeping lover's hair.

Joe, who's standing overly close to Kevin, is holding the twenty-year-old's hand tightly and looks up to his brother. "Do you wanna go see?" he asks softly when he sees the deep pain in Kevin's eyes.

"Yeah," the twenty-year-old replies with a dry, quiet voice.

"Okay," Joe responds, gently pulling his brother out of Shane's silence-filled room and into the sterile hallway. Seeing his brother in this state of oblivious depression is more heartbreaking than when his puppy got hit by a car and died right in front of their house. They've reached the nursery where Shane's newborn babies are lying in their beds right by the window. "They're cute," the teenager comments, pressing his forehead against the glass and peering down at the boys. Kevin doesn't respond. Instead, he just stares at all of the tiny, precious faces behind the transparent barrier. "Booboo," Joe whispers when he looks over to see a tingle teardrop trickle down Kevin's perfect cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whimpers out as he pulls Joe against his chest. With fingers in the seventeen-year-old's hair, he clutches the locks loosely and buries his face into the top of his loving brother's head. "I'm sorry I'm like this."

"It's not your fault," Joe replies, wrapping his arms around Kevin's torso tightly. He begins pressing sweet, feathery kisses to the nanny's neck in an attempt to soothe him. "I love you," the seventeen-year-old offers when his kisses aren't enough. "I love you so much."

Smiling weakly, Kevin pulls back and locks eyes with Joseph. "I love you too, Angel," the curly-haired male whispers and pecks the tip of Joe's nose. "I'm sorry I'm such a flake."

"You're not a flake," his brother reassures him. "You're my booboo, and I just want to make you happy."

"When you call me 'Booboo' my stomach tingles a little," Kevin says, taking his lover's hands and holding them to his chest.

"Booboo," Joe giggles in a sugary-sweet tone.

He beams up at Kevin with a darling smile and the older boy just [i]melts[/i]. "Baby?" he asks, feeling light-hearted and upbeat now.

"What?" Joe replies.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

Unsure of what to say, the seventeen-year-old playfully questions, "Are you gonna pay?"

Chuckling in the way that makes Kevin's eyes wrinkle and his pearly whites to gleam, he nods. "Yeah, I'll pay." He leans forward, capturing his brother's mouth in an innocent kiss. When Joe doesn't pull away, the nanny steps closer, warmly embracing the younger boy before detaching their mouths and just holding the seventeen-year-old there. "You're something else," Kevin whispers after resting his forehead against Joe's. Trailing his finger down the soft porcelain cheek of his brother, the older sibling evens his breaths.

"Am I a good 'something else'?" Joe asks giddily. Still standing in front of the infantry ward, the seventeen-year-old stands on his tiptoes, pulls back slightly and presses his mouth to Kevin's forehead.

"Of course," Kevin sighs sweetly, cuddling his lover in his arms once more.

"And Kev?" the seventeen-year-old says.

"Hm?"

"How about before dinner we go home try for Baby one more time?"

Taking Joe's hand, the nanny nods confidently. "Sounds good."


End file.
